Beckoning Whisper
by Philosophical Riddle
Summary: When Renji and Rukia arrive to help Ichigo fight the Arrancars, weird things begin to happen. Mostly to Renji, who isn't all too new with them. But why on earth is Aizen after him? Status;; CURRENTLY ON/IN HIATUS.
1. Asterisk

Beckoning Whisper

**AUTHORS NOTES: **Hello everybody! Just to let you know, I'm new to this whole fan fiction thing and this is my first story. All criticism is greatly welcome (as long as they don't lower my self esteem.), and all reviewers loved to bits!

This fan fiction goes towards BLEACH. Also, there will be spoilers since I tend to keep myself updated with the manga, though I'll keep series watchers in mind. Just to clear things up, "is speech (obviously), 'is thought, _when writing is in italics _is flashback and **bold** is Renji's... Well, it's **SOMETHING.** Also, references to other anime's might pop up. They have NOTHING to do with the storyline. NOTE: This has no pairings what so ever! Also, something's will be changed, such as Hitsugaya, Yumichikawa and Matsumoto will not come to 'back up the substitute Shinigami' as they do in the arrancar arc. Only Renji does. Now read! DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach. Heck, I dont even own a plushie! sobs

YoungSaiyan

* * *

**Chapter 1**

An orange bob dressed in a formal kimono shot through the sky followed by red and black. Birds flew up in the air annoyed by the scene as a roar emitted from a monsters mouth. Tree's slightly swayed due to the chilling breeze, causing leaves to fall down to the ground.

"I should be in school! Not fighting hundreds of Hollows!"

"Stop complaining Ichigo! It's our duty as Shinigami's!"

The three death gods slashed their way through small and large Hollows, each disappearing after a cut through the mask. By now, the three companions had already taken down hundreds of Hollows. The monsters did not seem to be backing down.

"Hey, Renji! Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Kurosaki Ichigo looked worriedly at his red headed friend while dodging a claw from a tiger Hollow. He looked over to his once mentor, Kuchiki Rukia, in hopes of being enlightened. Only a worried look came from the noble member.

_Why do they act so concerned…? If they had any idea... Any idea at all..._

"It's nothing. Just bored." Renji didn't look at his companions in fear of spitting out something private. Especially if it was something in which he himself didn't understand.

Finally, the column of Hollows began to decrease, less and less came jumping at the three friends. After finally slashing the last monster, a big gorilla styled Hollow; Ichigo pulled Renji close to face him in an angry gesture. "Something's wrong with you. So stop being a nuisance and tell us already!"

"…" _Tell him; let's see how he reacts… Let's see how he reacts to both of us…_

"It's nothing. Thanks for the concern Rukia, Ichigo, but I'm fine. I've just been bored lately, what with no action and all. I've even thought of challenging Zaraki Taichou now and again, just to go at it." A fake laughter came from Renji.

His companions didn't seem to believe him, Ichigo was about to pry deeper but was stopped by Rukia's hand on his shoulder. "Let him go… He'll tell us when he has to…" Renji had always wondered how he escaped these moments…

**--------break-------- **

"Hmmmmmm..."

"..."

"Hmmmmmmmmm..."

"..."

"HmmmMMMmmmmm...!"

"WHAT?!" Renji shouted at Kisuke Urahara, who was only inches away from Renji yet still coming in close.

"Abarai-san, you really don't look well... Maybe... You should take a rest...?" The former Shinigami covered his nose with the fan in his hands concerned for the red head. "You're reiatsu seems to be leaking out in waves of something... Angry..." He demonstrated the waves by moving his arms in an ocean like motion. "Maybe I should call Orihime-chan to check up on you?" He offered, covering his face yet again.

"I'm fine!" He glared at Urahara, his annoyance reaching its peak. "I'm just BORED!!!" And with that, he disappeared.

'As I thought... Something is happening to him and the answer is in his reiatsu... There's no way a fukutaichou would be able to flash-step in his gigai subconsciously with ease.'

**RENJI's POV:**

'What the hell did you do?!'

_**You needed it, otherwise you'd have said something unnecesary'**_

'Shut up! Your just what happens when Shinigami's stay in the living world too long!'

_**Whatever makes you sleep at night, Renji. But I know you know. You and I are slowly synchronizing together, just like that Uzumaki Naruto and that Kyuubi**__**... You know, from Naruto... Oh god you've gone blank. Guess I put in too much coughCHAKRAcough I mean reiatsu in you.**_

'... Bakamono... You think Byakuya Taichou would let me watch TV?'

_**You're right, that scarf-wearing bastard really does own your ass. Honestly, you should show more resistance now and again partner.**_

'I'm NOT partners with you. And it's a basic that you should respect your elders...'

_**Bakamono... I've put TOO much reiatsu in you... I'll take care of that right now.**_

"What?!" The last thing I need is for the basterd to take over my body. Ikkaku would be all over me if THAT were to happen again. But it's the same as before... My temples are killing me and my heart (or whatever's there) feels heavy...

_**Don't worry; I'll wake you up for school!**_

I remember seeing the full moon before something like a black cloak took over my vision.


	2. DtecnoLIFE

"Mm, where am I?" I was able to open my eyes, but my body felt heavy and my temples were still killing me. I tried to get up, but it DID NOT work, but I noticed that I was in a completely white room with whites sheets on the bed that I had been sleeping. There was a huge, nasty looking gash on my left arm, and I couldn't help but feel the dread come over me. The doorknob turned, and my heart skipped a beat. Everything was just like THEN.

"Oh, Abarai-san your awake!" Orihime burst through the door and lunged towards the helpless me. Just for the record, even she is like Matsumo and is... fully developed... I did NOT enjoy the added weight.

"Inoue-san, you should know better than to go jumping on Abarai-kun." Four eyes, Ishida walked in carrying a notepad with a pen (the freak). Ichigo followed the Quincy, looking irritated for some reason, which was followed in by an over-curious Rukia. Sado Yasutoro came in looking big and stupid like usual, and what surprised me all the way to my grave was that Ikkaku followed Sado. Out of all the people in this goddamn small world and the dimensions hanging around it, WHY IKKAKU?!

"Ikkaku? What's going on? Did Soul Society send you because of another Arrancar attack?" I asked as Orihime healed me using those weird fairy things. I once heard Byakuya-taichou say: When in a presence of a bull, or in Soul Society's case, a mad man, play cool, and in my time as a Shinigami I've come to learn that the twelfth division was the bull, or maniac.

Ikkaku walked toward me as if he was creeping around. It freaked me out since he was staring at me with veins popping up.

Luckily, Ichigo spoke up, giving me an excuse to look away from Ikkaku, though he continued to stare at me. "He said Soul Society felt your reiatsu all the way over there..." Ikkaku fully stood up, and placed the wooden sword he was carrying on my bed. The door was only a few strides away; I should be able to do Shunpo like last night. What day is it anyway...?

I noticed everybody was wearing the Karakura High School uniform. Even Ikkaku, though I'm sure a wooden sword isn't allowed. It must be a school day then...

"...And he says he knows what's wrong with you..."

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow and lose all the tension that was building in me. "Is that so...? Well why don't you fucking enlighten us, Ikkaku?" I made the mistake of glaring at Ikkaku, which cost me being hit in the head with the wooden sword. Ikkaku still hadn't said a word which surprised me beyond anything.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

"You promised nothing like this would happen again you bastard!" The veins got bigger. Why do these things happen to me? "DO I HAVE TO COME ALL THE WAY OVER TO THIS STUPID WORLD TO FUCKING REMIND YOU?!"

"Ikkaku-san, could you please low-"

"NO I WON'T BECAUSE THIS FUCKING IDIOT HAD TO GO AND LOSE CONTROL! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU FUCKING DID?!"

"Ikkaku! We-"

"-What happened...?" Dread suffocated me. "What did I...? What did I do...?"

_**You DESTROYED that shopkeeper! Ha-ha, it was sooo fun! You and I should do these things more often. How about the Arrancar's next time, Espada's are the strongest aren't they? Or how about Aizen? Hai, hai! Can't wait!**_

"Ura-"

"-Never mind..." I looked at Ikkaku, by now my hands were clenching the sheets in fists. Now facing my lap and fists, I grimly looked at the other Shinigami, and whispered "Ikkaku... I enjoyed it..."

It felt nostalgic to say that to Ikkaku, and a sympathetic look was visible on my former mentor's face. I wondered how the others would take to hear me saying that, since they had no idea what was going on...

禁

"Get up! Don't tell me that's all you've got!"

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

A clash sounded throughout the training ground. Two Shinigami's jumped back, one landing neatly on his feet, the other dragging for a while.

"Renji! You're instincts are all off! What's wrong with you?!"

"Here I come!" Renji ran forward and swinged his zanpakto towards the fifth-seat of the twelve squad. The zanpakto didn't even reach a mile of Ikkaku.

Renji dropped the hilt of his sword, fell on to his knees, his heart felt heavy in his chest, and his temples were throbbing like hell. He could feel _**IT**_ taking over him and he knew he couldn't do anything. He wasn't even able to cry out in pain.

**_Don't worry so much, Zabimaru and I will be fine alone. No need for you to look over us, sunshine!_**

The last thing Renji saw was the full moon before a cloak of black swept his vision.

**--------break--------**

When he came round to, he saw Ikkaku and some fourth squad members towering over him. He had no idea of what happened, all he remembered was the white moon, then sitting along in the dark for god knows how long. He didn't like the looks he got.

"Abarai Renji..." Renji hadn't noticed his Taichou coming in the room. But once he did, he could feel **_IT_** rise up again. One thing he knew was that IT hated Byakuya to the core. He didn't enjoy feeling the hatred seep through him.

"Byakuya-taichou..." He looked grimly over at his Taichou. If Byakuya used his full name, it meant trouble. And if Ikkaku face was full with worry, it meant BIG trouble.

"Explain." Byakuya's eyes were cold, but what was surprising to the red head was that there were tints of fear in them. Fear, which was of him... He felt the feeling of satisfaction seep through him. **_IT_** was happy to see fear. _**IT**_ lived of the fear others had for Renji. Renji wondered if **_IT_** was the fear of all the people who feared him put together inside him... He hoped not.

"I'm afraid I have no recollection of whatever happened the night before..." Renji put his back on the head of the bed, so he was sitting on the bed rather than sleeping on it. A sign of respect, he thought. Though IT said otherwise.

"_EXPLAIN_ Abarai Renji. Otherwise you will be interrogated." Renji stared at the captain in shock. 'Interrogated? What the hell did I do?' It took him a while to realise he had said this aloud.

"You mean to tell me that you have no memory of _ANNIHALATING _half of Soul Society?" Byakuya's voice failed to cover the low growl and failed to hide the anger that was controlling him.

By now, the fourth squad members had left. Only Renji, Ikkaku and Byakuya remained. Renji wondered if Ikkaku was here as a witness. He reminded himself that he was the suspect, and until he knew exactly what happened, step by step, he would remain as a suspect. Possibly meaning the end of his career.

"I and Ikkaku were training in the third training ground; I was terrible due to multiply cause of distraction..." He went through everything in a scientific term, knowing Byakuya disapproved of Renji's 'thug' attitude. "My temples began to excruciatingly hurt me, and a heavy feeling was in my chest..." He wondered if he should add the voice. He agreed he should, after all, they might think an enemy took over Renji and leave him alone. In a way, Renji realised, it was true.

"As stupid as it may seem, I heard a voice stating Zabimaru and the owner of the voice would be fine alone, and that I had no need to be worried." His stomach lurched at remembering 'Sunshine'. No man had to put up with being called that... Other than Renji.

"Are you speculating this 'voice' took over your Shinigami form, sword, and used this against Soul Society?" Byakuya didn't seem to believe any of this. Especially the voice bit.

"It's a possibility, after all, didn't a Bounto take over Kuchiki Rukia through it's 'doll'?" Renji was surprised as to how he came up with that without hesitation. Thankfully, Ikkaku caught on to Renji's bluff and chimed in.

"Byakuya-taichou. I was with Renji at the time it happened. Though it looked to be Renji doing the act, I can assure you it was not." Renji was baffled at Ikkaku for his formal speech, though he fought not to show any in Byakuya's presence.

"And how are you positive about this? Madarame Ikkaku." Byakuya was now obviously infuriated at the thought of HIS fukutaichou being 'taken over'.

"Because the Renji at that time, which caused all this current damage, said something before he left the third training ground. I did not report it due to thinking it was useless..." Ikkaku was NOT making any of this up, Renji realised. Now he was curious to see what _**IT**_ was stupid enough to say.

"And what might this be, Madarame?" Byakuya asked, intrigued even if he didn't want to be.

"**_'That Bakamono Renji really has no idea how to use Zabimaru. Honestly, inserting my reiatsu into him isn't doing anything...'_**"

'Inserting my reiatsu...' Renji couldn't believe it. 'How the hell did that basterd do it?' Byakuya raised a delicate eyebrow slightly, lowering it after Ikkaku had seen.

"Care to try to explain this, Madarame?" He asked in a low tone.

"Well, Renji would not be stupid to insult himself like this. Also, 'inserting my reiatsu into him isn't doing anything...' means that this 'person' has been inserting reiatsu into Renji all this time, meaning he could have been collecting data and observing, it also means this 'person' has enough reiatsu to spare thus using it on Renji."

It took a while to process everything Ikkaku had said. 'The basterd doesn't need to 'collect data and observe', he already knows everything about me since he fucking lives there!'

"I see. I shall report this to the first captain of the gotei thirteen. I'll leave you to rest, Abarai. Also..." He studied Renji sternly, before moving to the door and stopping. "I'll cancel the preparation made to put you in the white tower of Seiretei." And with that, he left.

"SEIRETEI?! What the fuck?" Renji was wide eyed with shock. "They were planning to put me on death penalty?!" He gaped at Ikkaku, since there was nobody else to gape at.

"Yeah..." Ikkaku moved forward and sat at the bottom of the bed. "Listen, Renji. I don't know what the hell is going on. I'm pretty sure you fucking do, though." Renji gulped. The dread that was somehow suffocating him lessened a bit. "Either way, promise this fucking thing won't happen again. Ok?"

Renji wished the laughter from **_IT_** would shut up. Both **_IT_** and Renji knew the promise would be fake. "Yeah. I promise." There was no way Renji would be able to control **_IT_**.

禁

Ichigo and the others had left the room. Only Ikkaku and me, just like when Byakuya left us then. Ikkaku was sitting at the end of my bed while I had my back against the head of the bed. Funny how things turned out.

"When you promised..." Ikkaku began, which surprised me since I thought it would be silent for a good while. "Tell me what's going on."

I was taken by surprise then. I thought Ikkaku was going to say something like "You broke your promise to me, Renji." or "You didn't mean it back then did you?" though thinking about it now, Ikkaku was not that type of person to get emotional.

"What's going on is that I have no idea what's going on. All I can tell you is that if you're wondering if there's a link between then and now, then there is. A big one." Ikkaku raised his eyebrows. "The same voice. The same person." A thought hit me. "I should name him you know, because I've been calling him **_IT_** ever since I first heard or felt him. I can't remember which one it was."

Ikkaku had that scrutinizing look on his face, and he leaned into my personal space, which got to my nerves since he was only inches away from me, his body pressed into mine. "Eh... Ikkaku...?"

No movement. I brought my arms up and pushed him lightly on the shoulders, his eyes sent electricity down my spine so I looked at my lap all the way. I did NOT like this.

"There's something or someone inside you who acts like your sub consciousness. A bit like you fighting your own thoughts. But your thoughts know everything about you, and in this case, include your zanpakto. Also..." Ikkaku hesitated, moving to peer at the side of my head. First, right, and then left. I honestly to this day have no idea why he was doing that.

"Your thoughts are evil." I stared at him, feeling speechless for the first time in a long while. He had moved by now, and was now back at the bottom of the bed with a thoughtful look.

"My thoughts are evil, eh?" I finally found my voice. "What on earth are you on about, Ikkaku?" 'Wait... Doesn't Ichigo have a hollow inside him? That hollow is evil too right? So do I have a hollow inside me because I've been around him for goodness how long?'

"Like Ichigo. That hollow inside him is evil, right? Whatever is inside you is a part of you and is evil." Ikkaku just shrugged his shoulder. He just shrugged them as if it was nothing.

"...And how do YOU know about Ichigo's hollow...?" I asked, wondering if Rukia was something to do with it.

"Rukia Kuchiki told me. Me and her talk a lot you know." The basterd gave me a sly look. I couldn't help myself and I lunged at him from my bed, though he wasn't taken by surprise.

"Don't you dare go comparing me to someone as weak as Ichigo!"

"You're stupid, loud, and boastful, not to mention you came from the worst district of Rukongai!"

"And what's that to you! You bastard!"

It took us a while before we realised Sado had both me and Ikkaku dangling in the air while Rukia was shouting something about boys. Ichigo on the other hand, kicked us both on to the floor out of Sado's grip. Me for saying he was weak, Ikkaku for comparing him to me.

It took me a while before I realised they had been listening... Dread drowned me in its suffocating grip.

"Whatever! Either way, there's nothing wrong with me! The reason why Ichigo has a hollow is most likely because he's from the living world yet is a Shinigami which is for DEAD people." I pointed a finger at Ichigo, which in return earned me a well placed kicked from him.

"And also, why would this be happening to me, and not any of you? Like for Sado? Or Inoue? Or how about Hitsugaya-taichou?" Hitsugaya would have been an incredible target, especially with his Hyourinmaru. So then why had this not happened to him, but me?

禁

I was able to get away from the hospital. What I was going to do now was even a mystery to me… But I couldn't just let them roll over me like that.

"And also, why would this be happening to me, and not any of you? Like Sado? Or Inoue? Or how about Hitsugaya-taichou?" Hitsugaya would have been an incredible target, especially with his Hyourinmaru. So then why had this not happened to him, but me?

"Baka! Hitsugaya-taichou is one of the gotei 13!" Rukia kicked me on the head as if to say I was lower in rank then her, though it was the exact opposite. "It would obviously be hard to use him as a vessel since he probably knows the possibilities and would be well prepared for anybody who tried."

"He's only one rank over me, Rukia…"

"It doesn't matter! This 'thing' is a part of you; it's not something that decided to invest you! You have to beat it and show it who's the boss!"

"…"

"She's right, Abarai-san. Besides, we'll be right here for you anytime you need us!" Orihime joined in, saluting me like a soldier to a soldier.

"Bullshit…"

"Abarai-san…" I could see she was hurt, but I had had enough.

"Renji! How dare yo-"

"-BULLSHIT!" I interrupted Rukia, silencing anybody else who wanted to join in the argument. How could they say 'you have to beat it' like if I've just been chilling ever since it started. How would they understand anyway?

"You're wondering how you can beat it. You're wondering how everybody can just easily say to you 'you have to beat it' like they know how it feels…" Ichigo spoke up.

I just realised then that he had been silent the whole time, minus the bit where I said he was weak and Ikkaku compared him to me. "Ichigo…"

"Does it make any different if I'M the one telling you to beat it?" Ichigo's eyes were extremely serious, which scared the hell out of me. "You have to become stronger, much stronger, and then defeat it so then you don't hurt anymore of your friends. You have to become stronger, much stronger, so then you can PROTECT your friends…" Ichigo looked to me as if he was talking to himself, because none of this was registering to me…

Become stronger to protect your friends? Become stronger so then you don't hurt then? I have to admit, none of them were my concerns then. The only concern I had to find out what the fuck this thing inside me was. I knew that it was a parasite that acted up whenever it wanted to, but I needed more detail. After all, only a blind idiot goes running to the enemy not knowing anything about them. Like Ichigo did when the Arrancar first attacked…

Nobody compared me to a blind idiot like him. "Become stronger? Protect?" I glared furiously at Ichigo, who in return was as shocked as everybody else. "What the FUCK are you on about? I don't care about those things! We're at war and that's the only thing you can say?" Silence in the room.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING? WHEN AT WAR, ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF, OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE DISTRACTED AND END UP DYING!" I saw Orihime cover her mouth from the corner of my eye, then I refocused all my attention to Ichigo.

"You're a fucking idiot you know that? What kind of a fucking idiot goes and fights the enemy when he doesn't even know who they are? You got fucking beat up when you went to save Orihime and Sado from those two Arrancar that appeared the day before I did! And all because of that goddamn Hollow inside you!

"Tell me Ichigo. That hollow inside you is strong enough to beat an Espada easily, so if you were able to defeat him as you say, then why do you always get your ass kicked? Why do you always come with up with bullshit like 'I'm not strong enough to protect anyone now, but I will be soon'? You have no fuck-"

"RENJI!"

I was taken aback for a while and stared at Rukia with wide eyes. I noticed Ichigo's head was bowed in humiliation, and a good feeling swept over me. "What?" I snapped at Rukia, whose shoulders were shaking and her fist were clenched by her side.

"What's wrong with you?! Ichigo has done everything he can to help Soul Society, and is still helping us to this very day!" Because he's a Shinigami, I bitterly thought to myself. "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ICHIGO TO BE PERFECT RENJI?! EVERYBODY'S GOING TO HAVE PROBLEMS THEY HAVE TO DEAL WITH, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT RENJI!" I was surprised at Rukia, this was the most I've seen her shout in all my life, especially at me. Strangely, though, I was curious to see what else she would say to me, and so I watched her and kept quiet.

"WHEN I WAS PUT INTO THE TOWER AT SEIRETEI, WHO WAS IT THAT CAME TO RESCUE ME? LAST TIME I LOOKED IT WASN'T YOU RENJI! YOU WHO WAS MY FRIEND EVER SINCE WE WERE IN RUKONGAI!" 'Oooh, burn' I thought to myself, barely keeping a smirk from appearing on my face.

"IT WAS ICHIGO, SOMEONE WHO THOUGHT THAT HE OUGHT TO REPAY ME FOR SAVING HIS FAMILY THE FIRST TIME WE MET! HE SACRIFICED HIS LIFE, AND SO DID ORIHIME, SADO, AND EVEN ISHIDA, THOUGH THEY BARELY KNEW ME AT THE TIME! YOU ON THE OTHERHAND DESERTED ME, AND EVEN TRIED TO HURT MY NAKAMA! Rukia was beyond furious now, that much I could tell. My curiousness was starting to dissolve, quick. Rukia was saying everything that was so obvious. I realised my curiousness was quickly turning to anger.

I think Ikkaku noticed this, because he put his hand on Rukia's shoulder and whispered to her to calm down. He whispered something else, but I was unable to hear him. Either way, everything began to feel awkward. 'Wait… Did I…' I couldn't believe I had just shouted at Ichigo for trying to help everyone. I couldn't believe that I had mocked his 'protecting your friends' speech. Out of all the people here, Ichigo probably understood me the most. He probably knew how it felt to be taken over, to be controlled, and to be used.

_**Baka! **__**You're**__** on a role! Keep going!**_

I blinked looking around everywhere to see where the voice had come from. Confusion was apparent on everybody's face as they even saw me look under the bed. It took me a while for it to register. Somehow, I had completely forgotten about **_IT_**. How though was completely beyond me.

_**Now hurry up and show them who's boss! **__**You're**__** alive and healthy Abarai Renji, and you've shown me just how **__**bad assed**__** you are!**_

'The hell…' The feeling of being confused changed to waves of anger and irritation and somehow I saw myself shouting at everyone in turns. First came Rukia, since she had the 'pleasure' of scolding me before, then Ishida (The Freak…), Sado and Orihime next and finally Ikkaku. I didn't have much to shout at Ikkaku, since _**IT **_liked him for god-knows-what-reason, and I had already shouted at Ichigo. Either way, I felt dread wash over me when I finished, knowing that somehow _**IT **_had been able to catch me of guard for a moment.

I realised I was unable to take anymore of this. If I stayed right there in the hospital, then the situation was bound to get even worse then better. But what can _I _do? But where can _I _go? I did not dare think what would happen if _**IT **_took over.

So I left. I stood up, thanks to Inoue for healing me, and just left. I made sure to take my brown suede jacket from a hanger and my black bandana which just so happened to _not _be on my head. I'm just glad none of them followed me unless it wasn't just my imagination when I saw that lion doll thing looking at me curiously.

禁

Now that I think about it, everybodies face was different to each others. Ikkaku had a look of concentration, Rukia one of shock and hurt, Ichigo looked as if he was tormenting himself internally, Inoue's face full of sympathy, Sado's eyes were wide but other then that no indication of change, and Ishida… Well, the freak just adjusted his glasses and took down notes… Freak…

But what bothers me most is that lion thing thing that looked at my curiously. Yeah that things always with Rukia and Ichigo, and that explains why it was there. But why did it look at me, as if trying to figure out if I was his race, you know, like how you might look at someone and try to guess if there from the same country as you or something. Either way, it was freaky.

But not more freaky then seeing him/her/it watching me from a tree branch…

* * *

So everyone, how was that? Two chapters in one day. Also, if your wondering, I'm naming the chapters with the songs I like that have something to do with Bleach. Also, I have plans for our dear little friend Kon D. Don't worry, there cool ones, and you on't be dissappionted (unless your retarded... Or something...) By the way, Ishida is a Freak in Renji's eyes, don't blame him much ya' know? And just one final thing, like my symbols for break now? I do... evil laugh Bwahahahahaahahahaha!

Renji: Did you say I join Aizen in the summary teaser?

YoungSaiyan: Why yes, I believe you would look dashing in those white robes.

Renji: ... Whatever... Just don't make me sound weak...

YoungSaiyan: Oh you don't worry... I have plot bunnies! evil laugh

Renji: 0.0


	3. Hanabi

**Last time: **But what bothers me most is that lion thing that looked at me curiously. Yeah, that thing that's always with Rukia and Ichigo thus explaining why it's there. But why did it look at me, as if trying to figure out if I'm like it, you know, like how you might look at someone and try to guess if there from the same country as you or something. Either way, it was freaky.

But not more freaky then seeing him/her/it watching me from a tree branch…

**NORMAL POV:**

"So! The great Kon-sama has found you!" The little orange doll jumped off the tree and surprisingly landed gracefully.

It was raining at this time of day, the night sky full of gray clouds with slight glimpse of the dark blue night. The rain heavily fell on Renji, who loosely wore a brown suede jacket and black bandana, and who was loosely listening to Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari. The rain barely missed the small iPod and it's headphones thanks to the bandana and jacket, and the rain also barely missed _showing _Renji's surprised face when he saw Kon.

"Not surprised I see!" The mod-soul made its way towards Renji, kicking him on the foot as a friendly gesture. That or a ridiculous show of strength.

"The hell you doing here?" Renji blurted out, picking up the thing by the back of its neck. "Shouldn't you be with Ichigo or Rukia?" A thought raced through Renji's mind. "Wait, are they here?!" He flung himself around, wildly looking around the rain stricken park he was in. His dark crimson hair (due to the rain) flung itself around him, spraying Kon with some more water.

"No! No! There not here!" He shouted indignantly. "How dare you spray Kon-sama like a dog!" He freed himself from Renji's grip, landing gracefully (again) on the floor. He began walking through the park, towards a forest area, which was strictly authorised entry only. "Follow me red-head!" He shouted back, jumping over the 3-metre fence.

Renji honestly had no idea how a doll could jump that high, never mind that, he had no idea how any of this could be happening. Maybe to Ichigo and Rukia (since everything happened to them), but not him. _I think __its__ Ikimono Gakari's voice… __Too goddamn good…_

_**I know **__**innit. **______**She **__**freakin**__**'**__** rocks!**_

The red head sighed, rubbing his painful temples, and followed the small blot of orange beyond the fence and deep in the forest. Whatever was going on couldn't be worse then what had recently happened, so he decided to adopt the 'wait-and-see' tactic.

___**Don't be so sure about that, 'Sunshine'.**__**  
**_

---**break**---

"Ikkaku…"

The room kept quiet for a while, listening to the pounding of Renji's retreating footsteps. Rukia looked up grimly to face Ikkaku, who had stopped her from shouting and insulting Renji. The young Kuchiki couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe anything Renji had said, not even how he had insulted Ichigo. Especially not how he had insulted Ichigo. No way was that Renji… Unless…

"Was that really Renji…?"

"Baka…" The third seat looked out of the window at the rain stricken world. "…That was Renji losing to whatever's inside him."

"Demo…" The room turned to look at the orange head, surprised he was speaking. "The hollow inside me… Didn't affect my personality. It only affected my fighting skills and judgement… So then why-"

"-Don't compare yourself to Renji kid." Ikkaku began to walk towards the hospital door. "I'm surprised to see he's unable to carry on faking it…"

And with that, he left.

**---break---**

"Aizen-sama… Why are we troubling ourselves with this worthless Shinigami…"

"Because,Tousen… He's not worthless at all…"

"Ne, ne… I see you thought about what I said!"

"That's right… Gin."

___**To Be Continued  
**_

* * *

This chapter is freakin' awful! I sound like a journalist talking about Geography. And I promise; The next chapter will be extra long! With better humour! Better action! And more puns! It's just, I have exams this week, and my mom is really going through with her threats... Trust me, you do NOT want to know... 

Renji: Puns?! Ain't no way I'm saying a pun!

YoungSaiyan: Oh shut it.

Renji: smirks Good. Your in a bad mood.


	4. Thank You!

** Last time: **"Aizen-sama… Why are we troubling ourselves with this worthless Shinigami…"

"Because,Tousen… He's not worthless at all…"

"Ne, ne… I see you thought about what I said!"

"That's right… Gin."

----**break----**

_((Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni,_

_Higorono omoi wo kometa __rhapsody._

_For the people who always hold me up,_

_I put my daily thoughts into this Rhapsody.))_

"First step! Communication!" An orange paw pointed straight at Renji, who was currently standing in a forest clearing in the _middle _of the forest.

"No relationship can last with no communication!" Suprisingly, it was Kon who was screaming out all the instructions at Renji. And let's just say _**IT **_didn't like that too much.

_**That spiky oran**__**ge bastard!**__** Kill him, Renji! KILL**__** him I say!**_

_C-calm down…__ Ichigo said this thing was accident-prone so __it'll__ kill itself._

_**I **__**don't**__** want it to die a pleasant death! Torture the bastard**__**, Renji**__**! TORTURE**__** him I say!**_

_((Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke,_

_Itsumou arigato, hontou arigato._

_Deliver my feelings of appreciation,_

_Thank you for always, thank you for real.))_

"Fucking hell…"

"Watch your language! A relationship cannot last with such vulgar behaviour!"

Thank You!! was currently playing on the red head's iPod, and being Japanese as he was he understood the meanings (A/N: Unlike me, but I like the way the words sound :P), and right know, he had no idea what to be thankful for. In reality (although it didn't seem this way) he hated being a Shinigami. He hated having to fight thousands of butt-ugly Hollows; or in this case, Arrancar's. He hated the fact he was a vice-captain, and under Kuchiki Byakuya. Even Kenpachi and his overly-joyful, pink headed vice-captain (OJPHVC for short… Actually it depends on how you look at it,) was better than the noble man.

_((Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni_

_Kansha shiteru yo_

_No matter where you are,_

_I'm grateful for your presence.))_

The red head sighed, unable to keep up with Kon AND ___**IT.**_

___And__ the iPod __ain't__ doing shit. Maybe I should update it with new songs...  
_

"Fuck it…"Last thing Renji needed was for his head to create a what-to-do list.

So now here was the red headed, tattooed, Rukongai rat (and I stress on rat), hating every inch of his life. Here he was, hating the forest clearing he was in, hating the orange blob who had began slapping him in the face, hating the hospital he just came from, the arrancars, Ichigo and the others, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. He hated everything, and he's be damned if he began to like anyone of them again.

___**Do you even hate Ikimono-**__**chan?**_

_____………. Fuck you__……._

_____**Heh**__**, I knew you would never hate your iPod. **__**Or**__** me for that matter!**_

_____Hmm, am I grateful for this goddamn THINGs presence? _

What began to scare Renji, was the fact that he didn't have an answer to the question.

----**break**----

禁

___((Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni,_

___Higorono omoi wo kometa __rhapsody_

___For the people who always hold me up,_

___I put my daily thoughts into this Rhapsody.))_

_____**Baka!**__** Head north! Do you know where north is**____** North goddamn it! **__**North!**_

_______I'__m__ going, I'm going!_

_______**Your**__** going west! **__**WEST!**_

Whoever said Rukongai was a safe place? District 78 was little roaming with Hollows. And let's just say there not the easy-type Hollows.

The current Hollow which was chasing seven year old Renji was pretty huge. Huge and big. Two features which never went well with Renji, who was the exact opposite, tall and skinny.

And this hollow had friends. Bigger friends. Friends who scared Renji shitless so much, that he didn't stand one second but ran for it in the opposite direction.

"Where are those damn Shinigami's! There's a whole gang of them!" The red head was cornered, having indirectly ran to an alley he used to trick shopkeepers. He suddenly wished he hadn't left his 'home' in the middle of the night. But then again, when you gotta go you gotta go.

_____((Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke,_

_____Itsumou arigato, hontou arigato._

_____Deliver my feelings of appreciation,_

_____Thank you for always, thank you for real.))_

_______**They're**__** going to EAT you alive! **__**Kuso**__**, with all that damn hidden reiatsu you got why don't you just blast them or something?**_

_________How the fuck do I do that?!_

_________**grin **__**Wouldn't**__** you like to know…?**_

_________FUCK YOU AND FUCKIN' TELL ME!_

_________**Sheesh**____** chillax**__** man.**__** Fine, repeat after me…**_

___________**"O Darkness which engulfs the day. O **__**night which**__** ensures peace and serenity. The nine gods who created thou, thee, and thy, put together **__**there**__** powers and grant me thy blessing. I plead unto **__**thee,**__** rid these monsters from the face of the Earth. Demon Arts No. 32: Dark Blue!"**_

On completing the incantation, something which dangerously looked like thunder (and a fat one too) lit up Rukongai and fell onto the Hollows. When Renji was able to look through all the mist, he thankfully saw no Hollows there. Instead, numerous amounts of masks lay scattered on the floor.

As for_________**IT, **_well, the red head had a clear image of his counterpart roaring with laughter and clutching his stomach.

___________And what's so funny you __fuckin__' curse?_

___________**YOUR**__** STUPIDITY! **_

___________The fuck you __chattin__' about!_

___________**THAT INCANTATION! YOU FUCKIN' ACTUALLY BELIEVE' ME! I JUST CAME UP WITH SOME NEXT SHIT FOR JOKZ AND YOU BELIEVED ME**____**!  
**_

(insert death glare aimed at masks)

禁

"Bakamono! Just look at you! You're bleeding from head to toe!"

"Maybe he's dead…"

"You fuckin' stupid? Didn't you just see me walk?!"

"RENJI! YOU COME COVERED IN FUCKING BLOOD AND YOU CAN STILL TALK SHIT?! DON'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING?!"

"Rukia…" The red head looked around nervously. He had just been able to find his way back to his 'home' where Rukia and his other friends where. Unfortunately, he had received many stares/glares due to him literally, as Rukia so kindly put 'covered in fucking blood'. But the boy could honestly say he felt no pain at all.

_____________**Thanks to me. **_

_____________Guess I owe you a thank you…_

_____________**No**__** it doesn't matter. Your stupidity makes up for it.**_

_____________Huh?_

_____________**What did I say, **__**stu-pid**_

_______________Fuck you. Anyway… __Arigatou_

_______________**Huh?**_

_______________stu-pid_

_____________((Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni_

_____________Kansha shiteru yo_

_____________No matter where you are,_

_____________I'm grateful for your presence.))_

It was times like these that Renji actually liked having this THING inside him. Even if others might think of him as insane if he were to tell them.

As if mad people wearing black kimono's and waving swords at monsters isn't mad enough.

禁

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N's NOTES: **Hello there everyone, fourth chapter's up and I think I can honestly say it's long enough to keep you busy for a good amount of minutes.I kinda got pissed after my laptop switched off due to no battery and I lost everything I did right when I was about to upload it (note: the saved version had no grammar, no punctuation and no clear format). As you can see, this chapter mostly goes back into the past to explain more about the feelings of Renji and **_IT _**. What this **_IT_** is, NOBODY KNOWS! The goddamn editing wouldn't let me do asterisk's and those different types of brackets... 

1) Last chapter and this chapter: Hanabi is copyrighted to Ikimono Gakari.

2) Thank You!! is copyrighted to Home Made Kazoku (Sick band!)

3) Bleach is copyrighted to Kubo Tite. I do not own Bleach, if I did, Ichigo would be less of an emo. :P


	5. My Pace!

**-A/N: Ichigo's thoughts: -are like this-**

**Ogichi/H.Ichigo's thoughts: -:are like this:-**

**Last time: **It was times like these that Renji actually liked having this THING inside him. Even if others might think of him as insane if he were to tell them. As if mad people wearing black kimonos and waving swords at monsters isn't mad enough.

* * *

So now, here was the red head, Abarai Renji, fukutaichou of the 6th division and known throughout Seiretei, listening to a crazy, maniacal, in the depths of despair and suicidal orange blur of a lion called Kon (or like it likes to call itself 'Kon-sama').

He mentally sighed, and tuned himself in to catch the end of 'My Pace' by Sunset Swish (A/N: I think…). Everything was _so _not going his pace.

------**break**-------

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

"Inoue!" Ichigo fully swung just in time to see Orihime barely shielding against a cero from an Arrancar. He _shunpo_'ed over, and destroyed the Arrancar as it tried to bring out its sword.

"DIE!" The orange-haired teenager staggered, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Grim…jow…"

Deep liquid-y red slowly stained his black kimono, making the fabric seem darker while some dripped to the floor. His vision began to dissolve, circles of blacks appearing over the malicious grinning face of the sixth Espada.

He heard Orihime's cry, and he felt his body falling… But, he wasn't able to register when he came in contact with the ground.

-----**break**-----

"The hell?!"

_** That orange head got himself killed… No other way to explain the way his spirit power just vanished.**_

"But…. HOW?!"

Kon had become silent, having felt his master's (1) disappearance. He turned around, just in time to hear a loud cracking sound and see the smiling faces of two of the traitorous captains from Soul Society. "_Yappari _(just as I thought… (2)"

"Abarai Renji…" Aizen smiled, looking as good hearted as always, his handsome features interfering with the plan he was putting into action.

Renji stared at Aizen and Gin, unable to believe what he was seeing. _**IT **_stayed silent too, but more in an amused way then shock. "Wha… What are you doing here?" He grabbed his sword, where it lay on the floor due to Kon's constant yapping about safety.

What the red head didn't expect was the slight feeling of want that shuddered through his soul slayer the moment Aizen looked at it.

He stayed frozen, confused, shock and fear etched into his features. If it were not for _**IT'S **_(A/N: You know how annoying it is to always have to write _**IT?!?!?!) **_sudden outburst of laughter, the trio (minus Kon) would have continued to stare/watch each other in amusement/frightened way.

_WHAT?!_

_** Now I see, that damned doll's clever then it looks!**_

_Huh?_

_** Dimwit, the damn thing brought you here because it knew Aizen and his goons wanted you, or to be more exact US.**_

_Why us? He could take Ichigo and that hollow insider him __any day_

_** Baka… The hollow and orange-head are two different beings, two **__**that**__** cannot live peacefully with each other. But you and I are one and the same, even if you don't understand, and we get along pretty well don't we, SUNSHINE?**_

Renji was about to reply when Aizen's voice cut through him, also effectively shutting _**IT**_ from anymore speaking.

"Will you join us, in our goal…?" Gin grinned widely, the smile stretching his features and making him seem more sly than normal. The sixth division fukutaichou couldn't believe it, Aizen wanted _him_? If what _**IT **_said was true, then Ichigo would have been the worst choice, but even still… At least Ichigo _seemed _to be progressing in his power and skill.

_** It's exactly that; He SEEMS to be progressing, but he's not. It's all a fake illusion. Part of his resolution. Far from the solution. (3) You on the other hand have done more then you know, you and I have merged a bit more **__**than**__** usual, or in other words, we're finally on talking-terms. And we seem to have some things that we agree on. Now can you honestly say that fruit-head and the hollow would agree on SOMETHING?**_

_No but… He's been getting help from Urahara, and then there's those guys that Inoue said he was with… What there called…__ Vaizards! Surely he would be becoming stronger thanks to them?!_

Again, Aizen interrupted his trail of thoughts, but this time he answered the unsaid question rather professionally.

"Kurosaki may seem to look as if he is becoming stronger, but you must understand Abarai-san (_**Oooh, such respect. **__Shut it asshole.), _that the Vaizards are only helping Ichigo to suppress and use the powers of the Hollow. As for Urahara-san, he only taught Kurosaki experience, something which is rather helpful in any field of expertise."

Now Gin spoke, his smile having lowered to a suitable speaking level. "Ne… You should feel honoured, now that Aizen-san has invited you among our ranks. You will be on the same level as Tousan-chan (4) and I-

_**"- and will have your own horde of Arrancar's to waste. **_(A/N: XD) _**Not to mention the control you will have over the Espada's…" Renji **_finished a hint of amusement in his black obsidian eyes… _**IT **_was know in control, having talked Renji into trusting him, though the red eyed, red head (the RERH as Matsumoto and Yoshiro say) so stubbornly asked if he could watch the whole thing as an observer, rather than just sleep as usual.

Gin looked impressed, the smile still plastered on his face. "Oooh, Aizen-san, this one has a sharp mind compared to most of the Espada's. Ulquirro would definitely be pleased to have someone intelligent to speak to. (5) Ne,ne, can we keep him?" He playfully suggested, watching to see _**Renji's **_reaction.

"Gin… Don't speak so rude to our soon to be comrade. Remember, we are trying to recruit him." Aizen watched interestingly as Renji clenched and unclenched his fist, a clear sign of agitation. "So… Abarai-san (_**Renji **_chuckled, still not used to the –san.), will you, or will you not join us?"

_** Renji **_cracked his neck, and swinged his sword to rest on his shoulder. He looked from the still smiling face of Gin, which amused him to no ends, to the soft face of Aizen and back again to Gin.

"_**Fine.**__** But if I don't like what I see in the first two weeks I'm leaving." **_He said, his voice coated with hints of amusement and curiosity.

"You have our gratitude, now if you please…" A loud _crack!_sounded as a portal opened next to Gin and Aizen, who beckoned _**Renji **_to follow.

The red headed man followed in after Aizen, shortly followed by Gin, but just before the portal closed, Kon heard _**Renji **_ask "_**Oi, what's ya goal anywayz?"**_

----break----

"Kurosaki-kun!" She screamed, and had to hold back the urge to hug the orange-haired boy. The arrancars and espada's had disappeared after Grimmjow had stabbed Ichigo.

Now Ichigo sat up, touching the place where the knife had plunged him. He had been so sure he was going to die, the flaming blue hair and ice cold eyes being the last thing he saw, but then while he was uncoincess, a one sided conversation seemed to be going on in his head.

"Gin… Don't speak so rude to our soon to be comrade. Remember, we are trying to recruit him." A pause, the voice seemed extremely familiar. "So… Abarai-san (Ichigo heard Renji chuckle, and a jolt of recognition and pain hit him), will you, or will you not join us?" He heard a loud small cracking sounds and then Renji -somewhat different- voice rang out through his head.

"Fine. But if I don't like what I see in the first two weeks I'm leaving." Ichigo couldn't believe it. His training partner, rival and somewhere near a best friend had betrayed him. He felt as if his heart had been ripped open.

"Inoue..." He looked at the orange haired girl in front of him. "Renji's on Aizen's side now... He's now our enemy..." And with that he got up, and began to walk away.

"Tell the others, and tell Soul Society..."

**To Be Continued -giggle-**

* * *

(1) Don't know if Ichigo is Kon's master or something, read it somewhere else I think... 

(2) I think it means that... Hey don't get angry at me! I'm ABSOLUTELY the last person on earth who should even remotly be interested in Japan and its culture/language etc.

(3) Lol, it rhymes. Got it from a rap I was listening to. Nice piece of work there. (Renji: 0o?)

(4) I think Gin would call Tousen 'Tousen-chan' just to annoy the hell out of him. We all love you Tousen-_chan._

(5) Don't know how to spell the SPOILER 4th espada's name properly. And I would have figured somebody as intelligent as him has GOT to get bored sometimes, ne?

Anyway, I'm extremly sorry for the long wait, 29 days I think... I completly lost track of time, and I also had to think of where this story was going. I think I got a hang of it now, by the way sorry if this chapter is short, I seem to enjoy reading more then writing. As you can see, I had to force Renji into Hueco Mundo... The story just wasn't getting anywhere, and was there some angst and emo-ness I was seeing? My god, help me... youngsaiyan


	6. Amai Nigai Jikan

**Last Time:**"Inoue..." He looked at the orange haired girl in front of him. "Renji's on Aizen's side now... He's now our enemy..." And with that he got up, and began to walk away.

"Tell the others, and tell Soul Society..."

**--- Break ---**

It had been two weeks since Abarai Renji had joined the ranks of Aizen Sousuke and his two 'henchmen', the traitors of Soul Society. He had received his own room, a nice big furnished and decorated one with a wide screen T.V built into the wall (something he was very happy about).

And the Espada's have been nice to him since he arrived, surprisingly. Especially Grimmjow, who he found to be the sixth espada (not that he didn't know but cough), who would arrive at his room every morning inviting the red head to the training grounds. Sometimes Yami joined them too, him being the tenth espada. Ulquirro was a good fellow too, if you minus the hollowness that just seems to radiate from him, but Renji could squeeze a conversation with him about literally anything, even how the living world was currently doing.

Yet either way, he couldn't help but wonder how his previous companions were doing, since that _oh-so-damned_Kon must have told them of his betrayal.

_ Betrayal… I can't believe I just betrayed everyone… Rukia, Ikkaku, Byaku-_

_** Oh hell no! I can understand baldy and the short chick, but Him?! All the guy ever did was insult you and criticize your upbringing! I wouldn't be surprised he turned out to be extremely delighted at the fact you're gone!**_

_But…_

He couldn't argue, mainly because he didn't really feel like it but because a very small part of him doubt whether anyone really missed him. After all, Rukia had Ichigo (and vice-versa), Ikkaku would probably be too busy training and fighting Zaraki-taichou to notice, and as for his taichou… Well, he would use this as a perfect excuse to get a more _suitable_vice-captain.

_ Ma… At least we have our iPod and big assed T.V right?_

_**Yeah, and we're definitely watching the new Bleach episode!**_

**--- Break ---**

"Renji…"

Orihime didn't like this. For two weeks straight, every day and night, every hour and well… anything really, both Rukia and Ichigo had been doing nothing but brooding, or sulking in Ichigo's state.

After alerting Soul Society of the 6th division's vice-captain's betrayal, Soul Society had been in an array of panic. After all, if Renji of all people had betrayed them, who else would? Now almost every Shinigami had suspicions in their mind, and suspected at least once person in the same room as them, never mind division.

The remaining Captains and Vice-captains have tried to keep order, with the paperwork and the members of their divisions, but it was no easy job. Almost every one of them had at least one experience with Renji, and from first impressions had trust the strong man with their lives, and what had that got them?

But the people who really took it bad where those who knew him best, mainly those he'd been around with for most of his life, err… death…

Rukia and Ichigo were part of that number of people, and even Orihime felt some sadness to an extent, because, despite popular belief, she actually had had conversations with the latest traitor, and Renji and she had gotten along extremely well. It was strange how both her and Renji like the song 'Amai Nigai Jikan' by Ikimono Gakari (1)

But the above mentioned duo was taking it over the limit. Ichigo had been sulking so much that he had completely forgotten about his always bunched up eyebrows and had let them relax (finally). Rukia no longer called Ichigo a 'baka', only looking even sadder whenever Ichigo did something stupid like trip up while walking. So now it was up to her to sort it out!

"Moe!!! I can't take this anymore!" She bounced into Ichigo's line of view, all smiles and joy. "Kurosaki-kun, can I and Tatsuki-chan come over to have some of Karin's really good food?" In reality, she would never truly ask this, it would be too much a bold move for her, not to mention that _he_should be the one inviting _her_… Not that it matter.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sure… I'm sure Karin would like that…" There it was again, the slight life that had returned to his eye's disappearing like it always did.

Now to try Rukia…

"Ne ne, Kuchiki-san, do you want to go to the new cafeteria with me and Tatsuki-chan this evening?" She asked, excitedly dragging Tatsuki with her to fall into Rukia's line of view. After all, Tatsuki was clever enough to notice this too, and she wanted to cheer up Ichigo and Rukia as much as Orihime. "Yeah, I heard it's really bright and cheerful, and it's French too!" She piped in, acting a bit too happy for herself.

"Gomen… I don't think I'll be able to be free at that time…" The young Kuchiki said, not even pausing to really here what the question was.

The sting of losing Renji was just too painful.

**--- Break ---**

"Ulquirro… I believe my end of the deal is done…"

"Hai, Aizen-sama. Arigatou, for returning our special someone to us."

"I'm sure you and the other Arrancars are very happy… To have Abarai-san back…"

"Hai… And our part of the deal is as stands…"

"Of course…"

Aizen felt very happy. Very happy indeed. For not only had he gotten a very strong Shinigami under his clutches, but he had gained the trust of every single Arrancar or Hollow in the whole of Hueco Mundo, no matter what status they were… And now he could plan whatever he wished, not having to worry about traitors like Soul Society had to…

Even dear little Grimmjow would trust Aizen now, after all, it was him especially who had felt so eager to get the red head into their ranks. For what reasons, Aizen had no clue, and he didn't really feel like having any too. After all, there were some things about the evolved Hollow's that was best left alone.

Too bad Gin didn't feel the same way…

"Ne, Ulquirro… Why was it so important to get Abarai-kun to join us?" The silver haired ex-taichou asked, leaving the great hall side by side with the mentioned Espada.

"I believe that is the higher ranked Espada's decision, whether to tell you or not…" The espada replied, his voice monotone (2) as ever, but there was a slight tinge of warning in it that barely went unnoticed by Gin. Barely.

"Ne, so if I bugged the first espada, it would be okay for him to tell me?" He asked, his voice as innocent as a child yet his face saying otherwise.

"The sudden reason for, since I believe is was sudden for you; in Abarai-san is an important part of Hueco Mundo's history. Something that all Hollow, Arrancar and Espada are aware of and something that_you_should not meddle in. Neither should Aizen-sama, or Tousen-san. Luckily they both have strayed away from that topic, yet not you."

Gin had yet to absorb the fact that the 4th espada had just threatened him.

_Something I shouldn't' meddle in, eh? I wonder what could be so important about the history of this barren land to be important._

He chuckled, smiling wider and turned right, separating from the watchful, cold eyes, of the 4th strongest evolved Hollow in the whole of Hueco Mundo.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

1227. I wanted to write more but felt a bit intimidated by just where my imagination was going. Thats the word count by the way.

I'm finally on the right track and have everything in my mind worked out, from the next couple of chapters to a hell of a lot of chapters. No ending though. And I'm having a very hard time NOT making this into a Ichiren, though I'm sure many would be happy. Also (2) is for the fact I don't know what that word means, but it's always used for Byakuya, to describe his tone of voice, so I thought that it should work for Ulquirro, again I'm not sure that's how you spell his name, and I'm too lazy to find out. **In the next chapter, we'll read about the histroy of Hueco Mundo, and just what it has to do with Renji! **Sorry for the long wait! Reviews would be loved!

** Dislcaimer: I own nothing except my imagination... Even the chapter titles aren't mine for crying out loud! And (2) is copyrighted to you-know-who... No not Voldemort, Ikimono-san!**


	7. Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!

**Last Time:** He chuckled, smiling wider and turned right, separating from the watchful, cold eyes, of the 4th strongest evolved Hollow in the whole of Hueco Mundo.

**--- Break ---**

Gin was bored, oh-soo-bored. And he had nothing else to do then to annoy any of the Espada's. He was still curious as to why Abarai was around, so he decided to take Ulquirro up on the offer of pestering the 'higher ups'. Of course, this meant the top three Espadas, not Tousen and Aizen.

He shuddered at the thought of annoying Aizen.

"Ne, so why is it important tha' Abarai-kun is here?"

_Get lost. _Damn was Stark lazy. Didn't even bother speaking; only looking sideways at Gin.

"But why did Abarai-chan decide to join us anyway?"

_Oh for the love of- _Does Stark even love anything…?

"And how come Grimmy, Yami an' the others are becoming friendly wit' Renji-kun?"

The Espada sighed, suddenly finding the lone stray of hair very interesting. Of course, this was his way of telling Gin to _get lost_.

"Ne, do ya think Ren-chan will be ma friend? Am really lonely without Luppi…"

He was losing patience. Quickly. _LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"Ne… Ya no fun… Ulquirro said ya would tell me if I pestered ya!"

_Ulquirro… I'LL KILL HIM!_

"Eto… I think it's time I left…"

**--- Break ---**

Stark down, next the Old Man (1). A personal favourite.

"Ne ne…"_How to approach this…?_

"Why is Abarai-kun here?" _Attack is the best Defence they say… :3_

Silence.

"Why is everyone being friendly wit' him?"

Silence.

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Because of reasons to do with the ozone layer and the countless gases in the air (2)"

"…."

"Old Man… Ya scary…"

And thus, Gin decided to leave, before even he lost his sanity.

**--- Break ---**

"Halibel-chan…" Gin was quite literally begging now. Stark had exploded after Gin's slip-up of the whole Ulquirro thing, and the Old Man had frightened him beyond anything… What to do, what to do…

Lucky the only female espada was fairly a nice one, a bit of a clone of Tousen, but then Gin's able to handle Tousen right? (3)

"I believe you wish to be informed of the need for Abarai-san's presence here in Hueco Mundo. Am I correct?" It also helped that she was very straight to the point, and had the manners of a saint. (4)

"Ya!!! Please tell me wha's going on!!!"

Halibel sighed, and began the long journey of walking through the confusing hallways. _Didn't we just pass tha' ne?_

"Abarai-san is an important asset to Hueco Mundo. He is a part of a 'prophecy' or so that has been awaited for many years here in Los Nachos (5). I believe Ulquirro has informed you of this much, correct?" _She's ain't blinking again… All these Espadas are freaks…_

"Ya… He also said it was something that I should keep my nose out of…"

"Good. You should have listened to his warning, Gin-sama. Although I believe you barely even realised the threat, am I correct?"

_Freakishly so… She even got the 'barely' bit right… _

"Abarai-san…" She continued, without waiting for a reply, "Is far from what you may think of him as. He may seem to be yet another Shinigami, maybe one with huge potential, but to us he is more then that."

"Abarai-san has strayed away from his destiny for far too long. It is now time for him to take his rightful place-"

"Halibel."

"Ulquirro…"

_This looks a whole lot like a standoff. _Gin thought, watching the two silent Espadas stare at each other.

"I believe it is time to visit Abarai-kun…" Ulquirro answered, breaking the stiff silent between the trios (although Gin wasn't really a part of much).

And so, in the end, Halibel ended up following Ulquirro and leaving an even more confused Gin to himself.

Time to execute Plan B.

**--- Break ---**

"All three are going to get curious you know, especially when they see Abarai improving too quickly."

"Of course they will, it would be out of the question if he did not."

"Then let them get curious, who cares?"

"Yah, he's right. Those three really don't matter know that he's with us."

"We cannot depend on Abarai. You should all feel ashamed for placing such a burden on an unsuspecting Shinigami."

"But that's the thing, right? He's _not _a Shinigami. Far from that… Heck, even _I _don't know what he is…"

"Tha's 'cuz your too busy sleeping, goat boy."

"Uruse! Icy."

"Oh yea-!"

"Both of you. Control yourself. Such trash is not needed at this time."

"Pfft, trash-freak."  Whisper.

"smirk"

"Now, if we've finished with that, let me return to addressing Yami. As I was saying, we cannot depend on Abarai-san to rid us of them. At least not yet."

"But he's really getting good at fightin'! He almost beat me _after_beating me. When we were both in our released state!"

"Oh really? Very impressive of Abarai. As expected of our great weapon."

"Abarai-san's weapon is Hougyoku. Do not mistake him for a weapon. …Trash."

Halibel sighed, massaging her temples. They had just finished yet another meeting with Aizen, and the remaining Espadas (since Zommari and Nnoitra had left) had begun to discuss there real issue. Aaroniero and the old man were silent (as usual), and both Grimmjow and Stark had resorted to whispering obscenities to random arrancars. She was sure she heard them say something about Tousen.

"Halibel," And Szayel was being his usual 'I-am-greater-then-thou' with all the hand flicks and the admiration of Abarai. Which didn't help. "May I be rude enough to ask, just _how _you wish to go about this great revolution?"

Aaah yes, the revolution. A plan that truly brought the pride in Halibel. It had been the one thing all the Espada shared in common, the pride to execute the plan successfully. And of course, become victorious.

"It is obvious. Abarai Renji is the _true _Prince of Hueco Mundo. He always had been, and he will until death do him part." The Espada's stayed silent, a run over didn't fail to help anyone.

"As I'm sure you know, Abarai-san has previously been here in Hueco Mundo, but only as a child. This was when he and his… _partner_ were on friendly terms, when the two truly seemed closest. His _partner_helped him survive the harsh life here in Hueco Mundo, and took him to the safety of Las Noches. There Abarai-kun became one of the most prominent Espada's in the history of this building.

"True, some of you might think Aizen built this building, especially those created by the Hougyoku, but as you would have found out if you'd asked any of the Privaron Espada, you would have realised that many things were _not _created by Aizen. In fact, the Shinigami's had very small play in anything to do with Hueco Mundo or the situation that's going on now.

Hougyoku was in fact created by Abarai Renji. Urahara Kisuke just happened to stumble upon it one unfortunate evening, when Abarai-san tried, and failed, to get rid of his past."

"I still don't understand that bit. Why on anything Hollow-ish would that baka want to get _rid _of his past?" Grimmjow grunted, knowing better then to speak rudely to the female.

"Because Abarai-san was never a Hollow. He was never an Arrancars, and he would never truly be an Espada. He was just a normal soul who had ended up in Hueco Mundo by pure coincidence. In fact, if my memory serves correct, at the time, Abarai-san was just a child getting attacked by a Hollow, and due to his immense reiatsu as a child, he made for quite a snack. Unfortunately, for him that is, Abarai-san fell through the Hollows portal, ending up in Hueco Mundo, bringing us back to our point.

"Abarai-san is still yet a human. Only just a human. He has been forced into the war between Shinigami's and Hollows due to the unfortunate case. This means that he will be prone to the usual things we detest, as Hollows."

"Conscience." Stark filled in, puffing at the (now annoying) piece of hair.

"Correct. Abarai-san, top of the ladder, developed a conscience. He decided to get rid of his past, which was truly tied to Hougyoku, and start again as a normal _dead _soul in Rukongai."

"_Mala Suerte_." Yami filled in, shaking his head.

"Which then leads to our predicament here." Continued Halibel.

"We've waited for a long time, and used Aizen-sama to get to Abarai-san. And now, since we have our Prince back, we'll take our rightful place as the rulers of this world. Correct?" Szayel was smiling, which never meant good.

"No. Abarai-san will take _his _rightful place as the ruler of this world. Just as he's been before. It is the _how _to get Abarai-san and his _partner _to co-operate with us that is the problem."

"Me and Grim will do it." Yami offered, receiving a glare from the mentioned partner.

"Ya can do it yourself. I'm already the babysitter for the baka,"

"I though you were pleased to be able to be of assistance, Grimmjow…?" Halibel asked, looking down at Grimmjow.

"Pfft, whatever."

And although Stark found this all too amusing, it was truly time he went to catch a nap. But not after paying the redhead a much needed visit.

* * *

A/N: w00t! You all hate me I know... I all killed the suspense didn't I, starting off with Gin like that. Ah well. THERE, YOU HAVE IT. THE HISTORY OF ABARAI RENJI AND HUECO MUNDO. compressed ver. All for £23.74 on Amazon. (1) The Old Man apparently doesn't have a name... Freak. (2) I think this is true, prove me wrong. (3) Did ya understand that? (4) A Espada is a Saint, oh the irony! (5) Nachos!!! ...'Nuff said.

Next update:- 1st February, promised! Unless I say otherwise. :) **Please review!**


	8. IMPORTANT!

**Sorry everyone, I know I said there would be an update on 1st of February (and now its 10th --'), but due to the fact there's absolutly no reviews, and the fact that it seems I'm writing this for me own enjoyment, I've decided to give a little rest for this story.**

** Meaning no more updates for Beckoning Whisper until kind people begin to review! -shakes fist-. I'm not angry, but I would really like it if people actually showed that they liked this story, and even if you don't like it, you could at least give some (un)constructive criticism or even simple flame me for making Renji too hot. Or something. --'**

Anyway, I got some other idea's that I've always wanted to try, maybe they'll work out better then this story.

And thank you (the people who HAVE reviewed in the past) for your kind comments, and I'm very sorry to be doing this to you. But please understand, my feelings are very hurt when I update and nobody seems to notice. :( -sniff-

**Again, no more updates on Beckoning Whisper Until I get atleast 5 reviews (how small is that**!).

It pains me to do this more then you, since I actually love writing this story.

Bye!

Youngsaiyan.


	9. KANSHA

_italics _are for Renji's thoughts and to emphasize

**Bold **is obviously _**IT**_'s voice, ya know?

* * *

**Last Time: **And although Stark found this all too amusing, it was truly time he went to catch a nap. But not after paying the redhead a much needed visit.

**---Break---**

"I-Ichigo...?" Sputtered Rukia,watching the mentioned Shinigami tighten his Hakama.

"WHAT?" Replied Ichigo, never once looking up (or even glimpsing) to acknowledge Rukia's presence.

"Where... Where are you going Ichigo?" She tiredly asked, already knowing the answer and dreading it.

"I'm going to Hueco Mundo Rukia." He answered, purposefully avoiding looking at the eyes filled with sadness. "It's my fault Renji's gone, Rukia. I should have understood what was going on with him, should have understand the struggle he was going through with his Hollow. Damn it Rukia, I should have been there for him and helped him when that Aizen basterd came to get him."

"Demo, Ichigo-"

"No!" He finally looked up, silencing whatever Rukia was about to say. "You and I both know Renji would have done everything he could to help us. He would have stayed with us in our worst times, even if we did something so incredible stupid and wrong. Heck even if I went crazy, and Hichigo took over then killed Byakuya, Renji would have stayed with us." He continued to watch Rukia, seeing her reaction to what he said next. "Yet when he joined with Aizen, we completly gave up on him, thinking that_ he _betrayed _us_."

Rukia watched on, Ichigo strapping Zangetsu onto his back.

"Heck Rukia, I don't know about you but I can't handle it anymore! For god's sake, even pop's asking where he disappeared of to." The teen sighed, his arms dropping to his sides. When 'pops' had asked Renji's whereabouts, Ichigo had almost lost it, had almost left right and there to go to Hueco Mundo. He had hated himself so much for leaving Renji, for letting Aizen take Renji away from them.

"Knowing Renji, Rukia, he probably joined Aizen to keep us safe. Aizen probably threatened him, that if he refused, he would get us all killed or something." Both Rukia and Ichigo knew that he was grasping at straws...

...But it was straws badly needed.

**---Break---**

**Ne, Renji... Where the heck are we...?**

_How the heck should I know?_

Both Renji and **_IT _**had decided to go for a... Little walk.

Little as in leaving Hueco Mundo and coming to what they thought was Karakura City (A/N: Town...?) in the middle of the night. Not that they knew. Of course they didn't, if they did they wouldn't continue to make there way through the bloody city now would they?

"Demo... Where the hell _am _I?" Renji asked, his thoughts coming out as words.

**That's what I asked... YA DIPSHIT!**

"Uruse... I even put on Kansha for you." Renji sighed, rubbing his head.

Both had felt the sudden urge to just breathe fresh air again (fresh as in the air _not _being weighed by reiatsu or whatever was going on there), and both Renji and his partner knew that they would not be allowed to go. In fact, they were suprised that they were even allowed to wander around the bloody world in the first place.

So now, being in the middle of some random park, breathing in the fresh night air while the moon shone full in the night sky, was a blessing in disguise. In disguise because Renji couldn't fathom _why_ it would be a blessing in the first place, even though he felt increasingly glad, happy, heck even ectastic, to just be standing there, listening to the one item he'd kept all his life (his iPod if you have to know) and just breathing the god given air and loving the view of the night.

As for **_IT_**, well... He really didn't care. Even he had felt the slight urge to get out of the blank world, out of Aizen's eyes, and just see that moon, in all its full glory, see the _real _moon hanging in the sky.

He could understand Renji's need to be on common feilds again, could understand many things about Renji. And to popular disbelief, he had a lot of respect for said red head. That's why he had done all this for him. All his life (it's that is) he had tried and tried to to keep Renji safe, keep him safe from all the shit that's been going on down lately around the three worlds. In his eyes, the three worlds; The living world, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo's problems will only bring the past memories of Renji back to the surface.

And no matter how hard he tried, the past would always come back to haunt Renji, always come back to haunt him. No matter how hard he tried.

"Oi, Renji... How long must I wait for you to tell me...?"

Renji turned, and faced the man that had helped him in all his time as a Shinigami. Helped in to train, to fight and to truly forget his past.

"Yo... Ikkaku..."

**---Break---**

"Nani?!?! You can't find him?!?!"

"No... Forgive us, Grimmjow-sama..."

"KUSO!" _I can't believe it! _

"_Grimmjow._ I trust you are not having problems finding Abarai-san." Halibel questioned, looking down at the lower ranked Espada.

"Uruse! Uruse, Halibel!" Roared Grimmjow, flailing his arms helplessly. "Stark should have been there with him, dammit! HE EVEN SAID HE WAS HEADING HIS WAY!"

Stark shrugged, Grimmjow's screaming waking him up from his midnight nap (A/N: I know... Weird...). "He was gone when I came." He yawned. "No my fault."

Ulquirro turned, heading to inform Aizen of Abarai's desertion. "...Trash..."

Halibel waited till Ulquirro left, and then signalled Stark to wake up. "Stark. Grimmjow and Yami. You three head to the living world."

She paused, waiting for the silent meaning of her words to sink. "I believe we shall find Abarai-san there."

**---Break---**

"Damn it Renji! What the hell's going on?!" Ikkaku shouted, flailing around his zanpakutouh(?). Renji just watched him, not moving an inch from his spot underneath a big tree. Both Shinigami's had known it would come to this.

But neither knew what to do.

"Ikkaku, I just came to get some fresh air. Not to fight you." Renji said, his energy suddenly feeling as if drained.

A bird took off from the tree and flew away from the suffocating atmosphere.

"So how about ya leave me alone... Ikkaku." **You know he ain't gonna leave ya, right?**

"I ain't leaving shit! Not until you tell me what the hell is going on Renji!"

And it was here that Ikkaku realised that he could feel only a bit of Renji's reiatsu -**chakra**-, and although Renji wasn't really all that good with Kidou he was good with suppresing his reiatsu. But he always let a good amount out, just so others wouldn't worry about his health.

"What do you want me to tell you Ikkaku?" Asked Renji, noticing a slight movement in the trees yet ignoring it. "Do you want me to tell you that the voice is controlling me or something? Because it's not Ikkaku. It never was controlling me dammit!" His temper was beginning to rise, but only because he was tired of having to try to put this into words.

He had long ago realised that words could not express this.

"You probably were right when you said that my subconcious was acting up, that it was taking on a personality of its own for _my _sake." Renji said, something moving at the corner of his eye, yet still ignoring it. "But no way in hell were you right when you said that it was evil! Heck, out of the two of us I'm probably the more evil one!"

**Aaw, how sweet. **_Uruse!_

"But why did ya go and join Aizen Renji? This whole voice thing is one thing, but Aizen?!" The ex-vice captain thought for a while before answering. Of course it was **_IT_**'s idea to join Aizen, the reasons even he didn't know.

**"Joining Aizen would keep Renji's unstable reiatsu away from you idiots."**

_Wha-what? What do you think your doing!?!_

**Saving ya ass. Now shut it.**

"And I suppose you're this 'voice', am I correct?" Well, the voice did sound slightly different to Renji's, more deeper with a tint of amusement in it.

**"Ya. Always wanted to have a chat with ya, Madarame."** **Renji **said, his smirk turning out into a full grin. **"Maybe we can spar sometime, ne? Ya know, bankai vs bankai."**

"Uruse! What the hell are you doing to Renji?!" Ikkaku shouted, steadying his zanpakutouh to face the now grinning **Renji.**

**"I'm helping him. What else? Did ya think I was _brainwashing_ him, or _controlling _him or something as equally stupid as that?" Renji** laughed, his voice viciously deep.

**"Renji's reiatsu was going haywire, and I came to help him, it's as simple as that.****"**_Yeah right._** "There really isn't anything wrong with what Renji is doing. Yeah he destroyed half of seiretei, but that was just me testing out Zabimaru and shit. No harm right?"** He chuckled, flexing his muscles and cracking his neck. **"And joining that Aizen dumbass was just so that non of ya would be affected by his overspilling reiatsu. Something like that Ichigo brat."** He cracked his neck once more, and unsheathed his own zanpakutouh, pointing it at Ikkaku.

**"So... How would a little spar sound now?"** A smirk pulled itself across **Renji**'s face. **"HIHOU! ZABIMARU!"**

And despite everything, Ikkaku couldn't help but feel the adrenaline shoot through his blood. "RYUUMON! HOUZUKIMARU!"

First to attack was **Renji**, having been the one to begin this battle. He flung Zabimaru's head towards Ikkaku, finally registering the slight movement out of the corner of his eye. "Wha-?"

But both Shinigami's could only realise that they were too late when the smoke cleared and they saw more blood then they knew was good, and they saw a panting, heaving Rukia with a huge gash across her front. And when they saw her fall to the floor, her lips moving yet no word coming out. And when they heard Ichigo's cry coming too late and falling onto deaf ears.

And when both Renji's saw their best friend, since childhood, land on the ground with a soft 'thump!'.

**"Oh s**-hit..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

BEHOLD! The 9th chapter of Beckoning Whisper... Didn't go school today, suffering from god knows what. Either way, if you look at this chapter in a different view, you'll see that a LOT of things have happened. For instance, the chapter starts off with Ichigo revealing to us that he's going to go to Hueco Mundo, and then shows Rukia's reaction to this, then Renji leaves Hueco Mundo to go for a 'little walk' with IT and we see that IT actually has good intentions behind that 'rough exteriour', and that's there's a lot more to Renji's past going on here. Then wala! ( ---lol) Ikkaku appears, and you can just tell what's gonna happen. Then back in Hueco Mundo, everyone's in a panic (except Stark), and Halibel doesnt order the three Espada's to go to the living world until Ulquirro is out of the picture. For what reasons could she be hiding this from Ulquirro? And... Boom! ---- 'Nuff said. BLEACH IS COPYRIGHTED TO KUBO TITE, AND KANSHA IS BELONGS TO RSP(?) 


	10. Rolling Star

**Last Time: **And when both Renji's saw their best friend, since childhood, land on the ground with a soft 'thump!'.

**"Oh s**-hit..."

**---Break---**

"Rukia!" Ichigo struggled his way over to his bleeding friend, Renji and Ikkaku already having reached her. "Rukia!"

Ikkaku was checking her over, carefully trying his best to minimize the bleeding, using the medication from his Hōzukimaru, rubbing it over Rukia's chest, her dignity could be restored when they were sure she wasn't dying... Or worse, dead.

"Don't worry. She's jus' fine, jus' lost a lot of blood an' stuff. Ichigo, go get some bandages." The bald headed shinigami said, indicating some far off place for Ichigo to go. Of course, the Kurosaki Clinic would have been a good place to go for medical needs.

"Now I need ya to listen to me Kuchiki," He began, his voice and attention now directed at the sprawled female. "Move ya're head to the left so I can check for some more injuries." She weakly complied, only being able to move half an inch with the remaining strength she had. "And try not ta' spit blood, yeah?" He added, dry humour drifting into his voice.

Throughout all this, Renji had stayed silent, face carved into denial, self-hatred and regret. Of course he was self-disgusted at what he had done, even **_IT _**was slightly mortified at it's action.

Nobody had planned this. Nobody had wanted this.

And Nobody needed this.

"Shit. Rukia. Crap." The words began to tumble out of the red head's mouth, switching from **_IT _**to him and back again. "Shit. **Damn. **Crap. **Wow.**"

"I'm so sorry Rukia. Shit. None of this was supposed to happen, **dammit!" **His voice raised slightly, but calmed down after the little outburst. **"Crap Kuchiki. I would have never thought ya'd jump in the way of somethin' tha' big just for Renji's sake, eh?" **The voice held a slight tinge of respect in it, a lot of sadness and a drop of regret.

**"Ya should have stayed out of this, Kuchiki... **DAMMIT!"

Some small furry animal scuttered off, disturbed by the sudden outburst and probably sensing the change of personality in Renji.

"Uruse, Renji. The last thing Kuchiki needs is you freaking out on her." Ikkaku didn't even bother looking up, carefully wrapping the badly shaking girl in the bandages Ichigo had retrieved.

Ichigo had stayed awfully quiet for seeing his friend almost dead.

"..." Renji couldn't look at Rukia, not in her current mess, and he didn't want to see the pity and sympathy in Ikkaku's eyes, neither the blank look in Ichigo's. In the end, he decided to watch the moon, which instead of comforting him like many nights before, began to silently mock him, and remind him of all his past failures and broken promises.

**---Break---**

"Bastardo sangriento..."(1) Muttered Yami, fingering the small earphone Halibel had given him. Honestly, the last thing he needed was Hueco Mundo getting into this technology drive crap.

"zzz-I believe it would be more appropriate to not use such vulgar language, Yami.-zzz" Sounded Halibels voice, sending chills down Yami's spine. Even over this bloody earphone-thing she could keep that authority in her voice.

"Hai, hai." He answered, shooting a sideways glance at Grimmjow, who was scrutinizing the moon in a rather freakish way. Well, technically he was scrutinizing the moon _more _freakishly then he usually is... The freak.

"Oi, Grimmjow. What da hell's wrong wit' ya?" He shouted over at the ice blue Espada, who had, of course, used his own portal to come to the Living World. The last time he had travelled in Yami's, he had ended up with freakishly yellow hair. One that scarily matched Halibel's colour.

And Halibel had recieved a slight shock when she realised her hair had turned blue. One that scarily matched Grimmjow's colour.

"The moon looks freakish. Like if its fake or somethin'. I swear it looks like one of those Projector things Aizen forced us to watch." Yami could have sworn he heard Grimmjow mutter _"that basterd._" after the sentence. Of course, he paid no heed. He was Espada number 10, Grimmjow was number 6. Four levels of difference in power.

Four levels which could beat him to a mere pulp even after being punished by Aizen for his little 'outbursts'. And if you think he's scary you should see Halibel. Freakish.

"Naa, the moon looks fine. Now come on, I felt some reiatsu's spike up towards west of here." He replied, nonchalantly waving at the direction of said reiatsu's.

Of course, he _had_ felt reiatsu's, but only small _small _details such as the _huge_ drop of someone's reiatsu signalling that they had been either badly injured or were dead. Of course, on closer inspection, the small detail revealed that someone had been_ gravely _injured and were _extremely_ closed to dying, yet were slowly getting there reiatsu healed back.

"We should hurry up and go before the reiatsu's dissapear or something." Yami suggested, yet again waving nonchalantly at thin air. His mind finally caught up to the fact that he had been using the word 'freakish' quite a lot lately, saying it in his sentences and as simple responses to questions from lower ranked Arrancars about his fellow Espada's.

He snorted out loud, getting a weird look from Grimmjow, at the thought of the other Espada's as 'fellow's. Freakishly hilarious.

"Fine." Grimmjow bitted out, finally having stopped looking at Yami strangely, as if trying to understand what had been going through the 10th Espada's mind. Yami felt like saying something completly random and unnecessary, just to piss of Grimmjow and confuse him more, but then decided against it. After all, Grimmjow was Espada number 6, while Yami was Espada number 10. Four levels of difference in power.

Four levels which could pulverise him to a mere pulp and leave him for all the lower ranked Arrancars and Hollows to eat up and absorb his power or whatever else Aaroneiru(?) does. The freak.

"Let's go." Grimmjow said, giving one final glance at the moon, an eyebrow raised slightly in mock curiosity, and then the two Espada's set off, leaving behind the point in which they had entered into the world, leaving behind the moon which silhoutted them against its silverish white circumference.

"And stop muttered the word freakish under your mouth, ya freakish asshole," Grimmjow added, catching Yami's lips moving subcoincusly, repeating the words without even realising it.

"And where the _hell _is Stark?!"

**---Break---**

**Hey, you know that none of this was meant to happen right?**

_Yeah... Don't worry, shit happens..._

**You know that I would never do anything to that Kuchiki chick right?**

_Yeah yeah... Now stop calling her a chick. She's too small for your tastes._

**Right, you're my friend. So... If you meet someone who _is _my taste, you would introduce me to her right?**

_-snort-, yeah I'll just say "Hey guess what, I know someone who you would really get along with. Meet **IT**_, _my childhood friend."And then you can come in the picture, right?_

"Hey... Renji...?"

Renji looked up, his gaze falling into the deep abyss of deep brown(?) that reflected nothing but hesitancy. He raised an eyebrow, breaking contact with the addictive eyes, looking at the orange haired teen. Ichigo first breathed in, then sighed and began to speak, only to hesitate, try again, and fail by stuttering incomprehensively. Seriously, with the way Ichigo was stuttering, Renji couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for realising that the boy didn't know how to act around Renji anymore. Didn't know how he should act around Renji anymore. Not after everything.

"W-Why..." He stopped, breathing in and ever slightly shaking his head. Renji could now see that the boy had dark bangs under his eyes, maybe from lack of sleep. Honestly, Ichigo's state was pathetic.

The teen was trying to say something again. "W-Why... Why did you leave us... Renji...?" His voice was barely over a whisper, only for Renji to hear, yet strong enough for Ikkaku to catch the drift.

"Apparently to _protect _us," Ikkaku drawled, voice laced with bitterness.

Well, apparently Ichigo was fine enough to raise a single eyebrow, almost comically, at Ikkaku's statement.

"Uruse, Ikkaku." Renji snapped back, his voice in good humour despite everything. He was probably being a cynacil bastard but then again, who wasn't?

"You know how before you met Rukia, your reiatsu was just flowing freely and it was affecting the people around you making them spirutally aware as well. Like Inoue for example?" Renji asked, receiving a nod from Ichigo. A hesistant nod, but that was a start. "Yeah well, the same thin' was happenin' to me, an' I needed to get away from all of ya before somethin' messed up happened," He nonchalantly shrugged, as if it was something that happened long ago and wasn't important. "Aizen just happen' to come along an' offer me a place, so I agreed. I wasn't plannin' on stayin' their long anyway, only 'till my reiatsu lowered a bit."

Ichigo watched him for a while, as if decided whether to believe the red head or not. After a couple of minutes, he sighed and asked another question. "So... Have you left Aizen now...? Or are you...?" He trailed off, his voice dropping to silence. Renji got the drift, and looking away from the teen wondered how he should answer.

_Oi... What do you think?_

**I'm gonna miss that big assed TV, that's what I think.**

The red head smiled slightly, the moon throwing an unearthly glow on him. Both Ikkaku and Ichigo could see their previous friend smiling, and both couldn't help but feel a slight chill run down their spine.

"It's decided then," He muttered to himself. He then raised his voice, turning to look at the two shinigami's (three if you count Rukia). "Yea' I'm with ya. But I bet I won't be able to go back to Soul Society for a while now, huh?"

"Not unless ya think we're gonna just take ya back like that." Ikkaku muttered, clicking his fingers to prove his point.

Renji had come to realise that he had lost a good friend in Ikkaku. He hated himself for that too, betraying Ikkaku so bad that there was no more to betray. He knew that it would be hard to get back the truth, loyalty and friendship he had in Ikkaku.

But it would be damn worth it.

"Ikkaku... I know I messed up big time, and that before I had promised nothing like this was ever going to happen again. But you of all people should have been able to know that it would happen again, and that the promise was just for the occasion. Just to rest the soul for a while." Renji sighed. "I had no control over what happened last time, as you've been told by what you call 'the voice', and this time isn't all that different from then." At this **_IT _**snorted, cursing at Renji.

Renji ignored it.

"Soul Society, you, Ichigo and the others, heck even Hueco Mundo and Las Noches, have the right to cut all ties with me. You can label me as a traitor, as a rebel or one of those Shinigami rouges like that Shinigami when the Bounto's attacked. I'll absolutely understand. But don't think I'm just going to disappear like some half-assed bastard." Ikkaku was glaring at him. "I'm gonna try to get back the friendship I once had." He finished, looking straight at Ikkaku, even though his words were meant for Ichigo and Rukia as well.

Ikkaku snorted, and was first to break eye contact. "Do whatever you want. It's none of my business."

Renji had always wondered how he escaped these moments…

**---Break---**

"Halibel."

The female Espada waited to hear why she had been called for.

Aizen sat in his white chair as usual, that handsomely sweet look still apparent on his face even after everything he had done. Gin stood next to him, his hair slightly damp from god knows what. Tousen was nowhere in sight.

"Gin here tells me that there seems to be a problem concerning our honoured guest," Halibel remained silent, occupying herself with the conversation that was going on between Grimmjow and Yammi. The latter seems to be in a freakish phase at the moment.

"Could something possibly be wrong... Halibel?" She hated the way Aizen said someones name a few seconds later after he had spoken, but she understood why he did. She understood a lot of things about Aizen, and for that reason she could not help but feel some respect for said man.

"Do not worry, Aizen-sama." She said, keeping her eyes swiftly on Aizen. Never waver. "It is under control." And she turned around and began to make her way out of the room. This was a dangerous move, one that could get Aizen and his slaves (for what other purpose did Gin and Tousen serve?) suspicious of her current lack of politeness. But she needed to let Aizen know that no matter how hard he tried, the Arrancars and Hollows of Hueco Mundo would always be in control of the Espada's. Always.

"Ne, Halibel-san." Of course, Gin has proved to not care much for things like this before. "Where is Abarai-kun anyway?"

"..." She knew without looking back that Aizen's smile had grown 0.34 cm's more. Gin always knew what Aizen wanted.

"Abarai-kun is currently not here, Gin-sama." And Halibel always knew what they didn't.

She carried on walking out of the room, and this time, was able to make it out with no more interruptions. Gin's smile (or whatever it was) was a lot more wider, stretching his face to breaking point, and Aizen wasn't much different. They had got the message they wanted. _Abarai Renji is not in Hueco Mundo._

The door's shut behind her with a 'thud!' and she knew better then to relax. She turned to the right, but instantly stopped moving, seeing Ulquiorra (A/N: Spelling is finally right. XP) simply waiting for her. The old man wasn't far off, although he was only there to make sure the fourth Espada and Halibel didn't start a fight.

Of course, he only did it for the sake of it being too troublesome if they did fight. The damage would be too great... Of course.

"Halibel."

"Ulquiorra," They greeted each other, heads moving a fraction in a nod.

"Aizen-sama seems to be in a rather good mood, Ulquiorra, so if you have any bad news, I would advise breaking it to him carefully." She said, her hands hidden by her long sleeves.

"Yes, he is in a very good mood. But tell me Halibel," Halibel kept her gaze controlled. Never waver. "Why are Grimmjow and Yammi in the Living World? I believe Aizen-sama will not be happy if he were to be informed."

_if _he were to be informed. Halibel liked where this was going.

"True. But do not worry, for Aizen-sama will not have to be informed of it. Stark is with them to make sure they behaved well." She heard some worrying static on her earphone. Couldn't be Grimmjow, he was telling Yammi to stop muttering the word 'freakish'. Couldn't be Yammi, because he was muttering the word 'freakish'.

Stark.

"I see. You seem to be preoccupied, Halibel. May something be wrong?" Damn Ulquiorra and his good eyesight. 72.895 to be exact.

"No. Nothing is the matter." The old man was scowling at her. Something had gone wrong. "As you know, I am very busy, so please excuse me." She passed Ulquiorra, who didn't move an inch, and made her way to the old man. The two began walking together, Ulquiorra watching them from his spot.

It was very usual to see Halibel and the old man walking together through the corridors, both seemingly conversing with each other, or doing anything else of the sort. Stark would usually also be with them, and people would make sure not to get in their path, nor in there way.

The Privaron Espada's and a selected few of the Arrancars (mostly the trusted Fraccion) knew the reason behind the three strongest evolved Hollow's need to converse. Only the Privaron Espada's and a selected few (including Fraccion) and the normal Espada's knew of about the revolution. But only a selected few of the Privaron Espada's and a very small few of the Fraccion's knew about the _true _excuse behind the trio's 'walks'.

Of course, only a few Espada's knew this too. And Ulquiorra was _not _one of them.

**---Break---**

Ichigo and the others looked up, feeling a change in the air. Their worry began rising, sensing around five strong reiatsu's heading towards the park. Three of them they could instantly recognise, Renji's worry increasing, and the remaining two were only recognised by Renji, who's worry was now skyrocketing.

Actually, Ichigo had recognised Grimmjow's reiatsu. And he could only guess the remaining other's.

Ikkaku was clueless to the two foreign reiatsu's, but he could tell they were _not _Shinigami, or human. That only left Hollow. And they were strong. _Strong. _

Must be Espada. And his adrenaline started kicking in.

Rukia was breathing steadily now, Ikkaku's medicine and bandaging having helped greatly. The wound was still dangerously deep, and the trio had been planning on taking her to Urahara's to stitch her up. Renji had asked how everyone was doing, especially Urahara, and received a snort from Ikkaku and a stuttering answer from Ichigo.

**The pansy's here. So's icy and Big Fist.**

_Shit. There_ _here too!_

**Oh, stop it. There not gonna eat ya alive. The chick might eat me but definetly not you.**

_U-Uruse! And why is every female a chick to you?!_

Renji wondered how he was going to escape this moment…

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

What do ya' think? Boring, Exciting, Confusing, Stressing? Heh, if it's Boring or confusing (or both) then it's because I have writer's block. I was planning on writing it out again when I didn't have writers block but then I just did. Ah well. Also, When I first wrote out this chapter, it was going exactly how I wanted it, but then the darn laptop turned off and it deleted everything! So I started it again, got rid of all the junk I had (spring-laptop cleaning, lol) and wrote this up again. It was supposed to have _something _else in the top part of the story, the bit about Ichigo and Rukia, but then when I wrote this again for a second time, I left it out. It was a good bit as well. -moan- 

**REVIEW PLEASE! HELP ME IMPROVE BECKONING WHISPER BY REVIEWING AND MAKING ME FEEL GOOD. :D THANK YOU.**

**PS: **Guess what? Beckoning Whisper's on Google. Forgot what I typed in (I think it was Renji) but it came up as the first link. 0.0 XD**  
**


	11. After Dark

_italics _are for Renji's thoughts and to emphasize certain words when _not _Renji's thoughts.

**Bold **is obviously _**IT**_'s voice, ya know?

* * *

Beckoning Whisper

Chapter 11:- After Dark

**Last Time: **_U-Uruse! And why is every female a chick to you?!_

Renji wondered how he was going to escape this moment…

**--Break--**

A few miles off, near a warehouse that seemed deeply rusted, Stark was walking around in the limelight of the moon. Yep, he's lost, and to be quiet honest he doesn't really care. Afterall, it's not everytime he got to just relax like this, especially with his baka fraccion.

But really, where _was _here..? And one of the warehouses had some yellow... fence thing covering it... Like that chick with the _I reject _stuff... Only God knows her name.

And it seemed as if all the little creatures were avoiding it, or to be more correct, not noticing it's presence. As if all the premises covered by the yellow... Stuff... Didn't really exist... Or something...

Stark sighed, fidgeting the wireless head ear... Thing. The thing Halibel had gotten so obsessed about recently. But all the damn thing was doing was picking up some frequency of some human radio station... Or something.

Trust Stark to know nothing.

_Maybe I should check out the warehouse... Could be where Abarai is..._ He successfully restrained himself from saying '_Or something..._'

He moved his fingertips to the yellow barrier (since that seemed to fit it more then a fence), but quickly pulled it back when a large gap broke from his point of contact. _Hmm, seems the barrier can't hold up against Espada's... _

He slipped in, dusting off his clothes as he looked around the deserted warehouse. _So much for Abarai being here. _

"And what might this be...?" The Espada muttered, looking at an opening on the floor leading to what might be a basement. He suddenly realised, that as he had been approaching the basement-thing, the static on his head ear... Thing... Seemed to be clearing, meaning whatever he was listening to (a song) had been coming from here...

_Senaka no kage ga nobikiru sono aima ni nigeru_

_ I try to escape before my shadow is fully cast._

_Huh, funky. _

Stark nonchalantly crept (unintentionally mind you. Lazy people don't bother with stealth.) down the basement (is it?) stairs, hearing muttered shouts and voices coming from the bottom.

_ Machikado amai nioi ryuusenn touku mukou kara_

_ A sweet scent from far, far away drifts across the street corner._

_Two female... Six males... _Stark determined, studying the reiatsu that was everywhere in the warehouse. _Feels like Shinigami... Demo... Naah, can't be._

"LOVE!" _N-nani?! Love..?!_

"Hai? Rose..?" _...X.X'..._

_Where the hell am I...?_

"I believe our guest is here..." _Oh... Shit..._

**--Break--**

Grimmjow may be hotheaded, and a fiery ice cube to deal with, but he was _not _stupid.

Yammi might be big, have a big ego when it comes to his fists, and be an okay person personally, but he too was _not _stupid.

Stark... He might be a lazy good-for-nothing, have some crazy fraccion that's annoying as hell, and nap almost every chance he gets, but he _was _stupid.

"Three bloody Shinigami's. And where the _fuck _is Stark?!" Grimmjow bellowed, Yammi close on his tail. And no, I didn't mean that as a joke referring to Grimmjow's released form. Really.

"Halibels stopped talking Ulquiorra. We should tell her about Stark." Yammi said, ever rational.

"FUCK!" The sixth Espada grabbed his ear, also grabbing the attention of Halibel.

"ZZT-What is the matter, Grimmjow..?-ZZT" Her voice buzzed through the ear set, sounding as true as the real voice.

"Stark. That bastard has gone missing!"

"ZZT-I am fully aware. He seems to have gotten himself into quite some trouble.-ZZT"

"Nani?!"

"There's three pretty strong Shinigami's heading towards Abarai's place. Should we head there, or get Stark?" Yammi asked, interrupting a fuming Grimmjow.

"ZZT-Get Stark. I'll send someone to attend to the Shinigami's.-ZZT" _He must be in deep shit if she's willing to put him before Abarai... _Yammi mused, nodding an 'understood?' at Grimmjow.

"ZZT-And Yammi. Grimmjow. Report back immediatly once you have him.-ZZTCLACK"

Yammi sighed, wondering just what was going on back in Hueco Mundo. Everyone knew Halibel was always a step ahead. 65.3 Steps to be exact. At least... That's what she said...

"Stark's in the exact opposite direction of Renji. We should hurry up." Admitted Grimmjow, breathing out his anger in a big sigh.

Yammi remembered Halibel commenting once on Grimmjows ability to control his anger. It was his joy that was uncontrollable. Yammi shivered at the thought.

**--Break--**

"Matsumoto's going to beat the crap out of you," Ikkaku teased, a bitter smirk on his face. "Byakuya's probably going to slice you up into a couple thousand pieces or so, and Kenpachi..?" A bitter laugh. "I'm going to tell him about your little **_IT _**and tell him just how strong you've become."

_Oh god no... _Renji thought.

**HELL YEAH! w00t! **

Renji was panicking. A lot. _Ichigo... Will he recognise Grimmjow..?! Please, please, please, ple-_

**-Oh shut it. Ya' know Grimmy's only here for ya'. Now stop pissin' yaself. It's embarresing.**

_Urusai! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shit, SHIT!_

"Renji... Choose." Wheeze.

_Eh..?_

"Us? Or them..?"

_Rukia..._

"Renji... I... I do not understand what's going on, but..." Cough, wheeze. "Has the countless years of friendship... Been for nothing...?"

**...Sorry, but she's got a point Sunshine...**

_U... Urusai..._

**Ya know. Soul Society is most likely to brand you as a traitor, but eitherway, people like her and stuff are somethings you don't usually come across, Renji.**

_Ya don't say? _Renji thought sarcastically. He looked over at the wounded Rukia, seeing her panting and wheezing like a fish dying for air. Even so, she had taken it upon herself to speak up, despite her injury, and voice her anger at Renji's betrayal.

**That word, betrayal. Still gets to ya' doesn't it..?**

_U... Urusai... Please._

**--BREAK--**

_Hagare ochita hane ni mo kizukazu ni tobu_

_ Flying away, not bothering to notice my wings have fallen off._

_This is some depressing stuff, isn't it? _Stark thought, finishing off the last step of the basement. He looked around, seeing the blue sky and white clouds, and felt slightly thrilled at the prospect of being in the sun. Since thats what it seems like, with the blue sky and white clouds.

_Three... Five... Nine. Nine of them here, and my ear thing isn't working. Great._ The Espada thought, quickly scanning the other occupants of the... Room, thing.

"Huh..." He muttered, "Two females, a brat and the rest male."

"WHO YOU CALLING A BRAT?! DICKHEAD!" _Eh? The brat spoke up. Wait... IS THAT A GIRL?!_

"AND ITS THREE FEMALES! THREE! CAN'T YOU COUNT?!" _O... Oh my god... WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!_

"Eeeeh... You really shouldn't go screaming at the Espada, Hiyori." _Th... This guy looks worse then Yammi in spandex..._

_Ew. Yammi in spandex. MY EYES!!_

"I don't care! Besides, look at him! He looks as if he's gettin' a heart attack!"

"Uuuh... It really does look like he's having a heart attack, Shinji."

"Urusai! He's an Espada! There's no way an Espada would have a heart attack from seeing Vizards, Love!"

_Ya... Yammi in spandex... GYAAAH!_

_Oh, and there Vizards. Huh._

_Wait... NANI?!_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

BEHOLD! The 11th chapter of Beckoning Whisper! OMI! snicker Gakuen Heaven, BL story (no not Bell Liberty/ooh, irony/ but boys love) is really awesome. Only 13 episodes though... OMI! And writing Stark is fuun, even if he is OOC a lot! And I LOVE YOU ALL 3. Not really, but the new chapter of BLEACH is awesome. BTW, this chapters all about Stark, Stark and Stark alone.

I have an undying urge to make this a Ichiren, but I shall not. Seriously, I won't. Eleven chapters and THEN the shounen-ai begins... That's too much. Even for me. And I like After Dark by Asian Kung-fu Generation (copyrighted to them)

BLEACH IS COPYRIGHTED TO KUBO TITE AND NOT I. If I owned them, this is what would _really _happen -evil laugh-.

**PLEASE READ (your reading this right?) AND REVIEW.**

-youngsaiyan (demented, strawberry hating (the fruit, not Ichigo) author.)


	12. Life is Like a Boat

_italics _are for Renji's thoughts and to emphasize certain words when _not _Renji's thoughts.

**Bold **is obviously _**IT**_'s voice, ya know?

* * *

Beckoning Whisper

Chapter 11:- Life is Like a Boat

**Last Time: **_Oh, and there Vizards. Huh._

_Wait... NANI?!_

**--Break--**

Kensei poked the motionless Stark, his face irritated at the situation they were now in. Not only did they have a bloody Espada in their basement (hall... Thing...), but it was one of the top three too! As well as this, none of the Vizards had prepared for such a meeting, not noticing Stark's reiatsu until he finally came through the front door of the warehouse. And Shinji wouldn't stop blasting his damn steroe player!

_Nobody knows... Who I really am..._

AND YOU DON'T BLOODY KNOW ME!

Damn, what did he _have _to do to destroy that Steroe player?! He'd already tried blasting it, burning it, eradicating it and even eating it, but Shinji himself had intervened each and every time. Plus Lisa and Love were pretty much in love with the damn thing too. Pathetic.

Yet still... Why would an Espada as strong as Stark faint at the sight of them...? Yeah it would be rather suprising to find them all there when you had been expecting something else, but to _faint?!_

"Haha!" Hiyori snorted, litterally making the noise. "He must have saw me and lost his balls." Such terrible language. Pathetic.

"Hmm... Maybe we should try to wake him up and speak with him?" Lisa asked, her nose continuously buried in a porn magazine. Pathetic.

"And have our rear ends blown off?" Shinji snorted, looking frighteningly similar to Hiyori. "I say we dump him in a sea." Pathetic.

"Mmmm." Love. Pathetic.

"Oooh! Oohh! Let's colour his face! It's be so funny when he wakes up!" Leave Mashiro alone with the Espada and she'll reak havoc. Pathetic.

"Hachi. How about doing one of those barrier spells on our guest here...?" Hmm, a much clever Rōjūrō making a much clever idea. Not so pathetic.

"Hai. Right away." Hachi. Just so... Damn... Accepting...

He decided to keep quiet, a tick throbbing violently on his forehead, keeping the temper _just _controlled. He didn't want to say it, but he'd rather the Espada escape with information about them then have the rest of his 'buddies' personally give to the outside world. And the frightening thing was that it was possible...

...Pathetic.

**--Break--**

Oooh, guess what? They were lost. But only because one of the Shinigami's that was heading for Abarai had come after them. And a pretty strong Shinigami too. Bah, they weren't stupid enough to get lost on their own like Stark. BUT...! And this is where things began to go there way, they could still sense where Stark was, thanks to whatever little device Halibel had stored in the ear thingies.

They sped up, trying to get rid of their chaser as they moved closer to the warehouse Stark was in. Halibel had contacted them again and told them to hurry, that they needed to minimise the amount of contact between Stark and the 'Vizards'. The female Espada had also told them not to worry about their 'chaser' and to deal with him 'as they saw fit' - which in Espada language dumbed down meant 'kill him without killing him'... Yeah... Basically beat him so bad until he can't be a Shinigami anymore.

They sped up _yet again_ towards the warehouse, feeling Byakuya's reiatsu getting closer and closer. Man, this was one fast little Shinigami. Or big. Considering he was a captain. But Grimmjow and Yammi didn't know it was a _he _and could only tell _he _was a captain due to his unconcealed Reiatsu. But enough side-stepping the topic at hand, Grimmjow had decided that Yammi shoild eradicate Kenpachi while he reach the warehouse, got in and got out (with Stark), paying no attention to the orders not to kill him. After all, It was a dog eat dog world. Or a soul eat soul world. Man... This was getting annoying.

**--Break--**

_Oh god no... _Renji thought, watching Matsumoto and Byakuya land, dust just finally settling after there rather dramatic entrance.

"Renji..." Matsumoto muttered, a silent anger stirring in her eyes.

Byakuya on the other hand stayed silent, for once seeming out of place.

_'"Renji... I... I do not understand what's going on, but..." Cough, wheeze. "Has the countless years of friendship... Been for nothing...?"' _And damn it, why wasn't he able to get that out of his mind?!

"Leave me alone...!" The red head muttered, gritting his teeth in anger, his voice low "Dammit, just leave me alone...!" What did he have to do to get these people off his back?! First there's the bloody Shinigami's, Soul Society, Ichigo! Then there's the Arrancars, Espada's, Aizen and co.! And on top of that was this bloody **_IT_**! Did people _not _understand what he was saying? Did people _not _try to guess (for his sake) what he might be going through?

It didn't seem so.

"Dammit Renji." Ichigo snapped, making Renji spin around eyes wide. "Answer the god damn question Rukia asked you!"

_The question..._

"Well?! Is it US?! Or THEM?!"

**Oh man the berry's pretty angry. Time to make the decision kid. **_SHUT UP!_

"Yeah Renji. Us or them?" Damn it, now Ikkaku was joining in on this stupidity! And he could even see Matsumoto waiting for the answer, the seemingly awkward Byakuya staring off to his right. Renji gave up, and heaved a heavy sigh, feeling as if he'd been defeated by the Gods he'd never knew existed. **They don't.**

"I give up." The red head began, holding up his hands in defeat. "The answer is--"

**--BREAK--**

_And if I ever need someone to come along,_

Grimmjow had left Yammi to take care of Kenpachi somewhere towards the east of the warehouse that Grimmjow would now probably be at.

Yammi took the order willingly, understanding the hidden message that was in Grimmjow's serious (for once) eyes. _Make it quick and hurry up to the warehouse. _

Who knew what Stark had gotten himself into?

Ironically though, Yammi pondered, sensing the arrival of the captain, you'd expect the Espada to be more animalistic then even the plain hollows, or no sense of familiarity to be among them. In reality, it was the exact opposite, each Espada holding a sort of silent agreement with the other. An Espada for an Espada. And this resolve only seemed to grow further when Aizen and the other two arrived.

But the strangest thing was the newer Espada's - the ones created by Aizens-- Er.. Abarai's Hougyako (AN: Can't be bothered about spelling. XZ) - because the originals didn't much care for them. And the 'dolls' (as they were called by the 'originals') didn't much care for the 'trash' (vice-versa. /). No pact existed between the two factions of the Espada. _Nothing _existed between the 'trash' and 'dolls' throughout the whole of Hueco Mundo, having the lowliest 'doll' silently despise the oldest 'trash'. Who in this case was Barridan (AN: Again, sue me for the speling. XZ)

So that was why the 'dolls' was kept out of many of the plans the 'trash' made - only being told of small details, or fake plans, to appease them. And Ulquiorra was one of them. In fact, he was probably the most worrying 'doll' through Las Noches, causing Halibel ounces of stress.

"What the hell are ya' doing here Espada?" The captain asked roughly, bell sounds seemingly tingling at his landing.

Yammi gaped in surprise, unable to believe that such a dude could be a captain. Like look at him! The guy literally looked like a psychopath! Crazy... Demented... Like a bigger version of Nnoitra...

"Eeeh, what the hell do ya' stuff yaself with? Vitamins?" Yammi said, grinning at his own 'living world' joke. "Ya sure are big aren't ya?"

Kenpachi didn't answer, swinging his zanpakutou twice, grinning maniaclly, and then seemingly launching himself at Yammi, taking the poor tenth Espada by very much surprise. Like who the hell lunges them self at their opponent.

Yammi jumped backwards, using a branch to launch himself onto the roof of a company warehouse. It seemed this whole area (east, west, north or south) was meant for just warehouses, many of them feasting homeless cats, rodents and bird nests. "What?! No introduction?!"

"Zaraki Kenpachi. Captain of the eleventh division." Kenpachi said, grinning as he sliced again, bringing his zanpakutou crashing onto the spot Yammi had been standing on moments before.

The gaping Espada unsheathed his own weapon out, opting against releasing it yet. "Yammi. Tenth Espada." (AN: sigh Me no know Spanish. XZ)

Maybe this would be an intriguingly interesting battle.

_BBZZT-"And as you can see, I'm making friends."-BZZT_

"Hooo... It seems Stark's finally lost it."

**--BREAK--**

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

Grimmjow entered the warehouse, slipping into the barrier like crap that surrounded said warehouse. _Damn it, how did Stark even get here?!_ the sexta Espada thought, cursing in all the languages he could think off. Which wasn't a lot... Ok... His cursing words were pretty diverse, but he only knew like three languages... But enough about languages 'k?!

And for the love of all in Hueco Mundo, what was that awful song?!

_I'll kill him. I'll kill that lazy no-good ba--. I'll kill him!_ Grimmjow thought, jumping off the last flight of stairs, not even bothering to take a reiatsu count of whoever was there. All he had to do was grab Stark, set something alight, and hopefully be on his way back to Yammi, who by then should be finished with the captain. Perfect plan.

What he didn't expect was the blue sky and white clouds, the plains of rocky cliffs and slight greens at places. But he had to say, the Vizards really took care of their home, didn't they?

"Huh. No where's that lazy goat-of-a-BEEP-." Wait... Why'd his curse get censored...?!

"Aaah, you shouldn't be using such bad language, Grimmjow-san." Rose said, sipping a cup of what seemed to be sweet-smelling tea.

_Wait.. How does that queer know my name?!_

"Eeeh, this one looks as if he's going to faint too." Love added, looking over at the shock-frozen Grimmjow.

_Freaks...!_ _There all freaks of nature...!_

"Uuuh! Does that mean we get another friend to play with, other then Stark-san?" Mashiro giggled, her arm latched to someone... To...

"STARK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" _I'll kill him._

"Ay, ay, stop screaming I can hear you perfectly fine Grimmjow." He.. Looks relaxed... "And as you can see, I'm making friends."

_I. Will. Kill. Him. _"St-... Stark... Fuck you." Grimmjow grounded out, unable to believe what he was hearing. Luckily, Grimmjow heard Yammi say "Hooo... It seem Stark's finally lost it." which in turn made Grimmjow realizes that this was not a dream. Nightmare. Wait... Do Espada's have nightmares?! o.O

"Stark. You cannot be friends with the Vizards. There outcasts even from Soul Society, plus in a fight they'd pair up _with _Soul Society." Grimmjow tried to explain, taking deep breathes to quell the raging need to strangle the higher Espada. How did Halibel and Barridan deal with this?!

"Aaah, well. That's what I first thought, but then Halibel spoke to them through the earphone and next thing you know there offering me tea." Stark replied, gesturing at Rose, succesfully ignoring the still latched Mashiro. Damn it she was too much like his Fraccion.

_Oh.. Well.. That explains it... _

_BZZT-_"Grimmjow. Take Stark and leave. The Vizards will do nothing to oppose you."-_BZZT_ _Finally, the brains behind the operation says something._

"And then we grab Abarai?"

_BZZT-_"No. I'm afraid we have our own problems here at Hueco Mundo. Also..."_-BZZT_

"Grimmjow, we'd better be heading out." Stark said, his voice suddenly low as his eyes narrowed seriously. Grimmjow pondered the new turn of events for a minute, one word and one word alone constantly jumping to the front of his mind.

**--Break--**

"Ulquiorra that BASTARD!"

"Ken-chan! That Espada's gone crazy!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

BEHOLD! The 12 chapter of this Beckoning Whisper. Oh my... I apologise terribly for the unbelievable long wait... I just haven't had internet access in ages, and so much 'excretion' is happening in my RL that I'm literally doing... Well... Nothing... ..

Hopefully I'll catch up with the missed time, ne?

**PLEASE READ (your reading this right?) AND REVIEW.**

-youngsaiyan (demented, ..'ing author.)


End file.
